The Guilty and the Insane
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Tatsumi joins the Imperial police, not knowing what a wild ride he's in for: his partner is Seryu Ubiquitous, who he quickly falls for despite her lack of sanity. On the other hand, after sparing the life of an assassin named Akame (on accident), she keeps visiting him and he falls for her, too. He has to decide: either the guilty, or the insane. (Akame/Tatsumi/Seryu)
1. The Insane

**Random fic, right? A Seryu/Tatsumi/Akame fic? I'll explain:**

 **Flashback:**

 **Lunar (my brother): You know, I actually considered Seryu and Tatsumi. In fact, I kinda ship them.**

 **Me: Still ship Tatsumi and Akame, right?**

 **Lunar: Yeah. Duh.**

 **Me: Well, hey, Tatsumi and Seryu could have been cute.**

 **Lunar: Hmm… could you write a Tatsumi/Seryu fic for a brother?**

 **Me: Mmm…**

 **Flashback ends**

 **So I decided to spice things up with Akame. So yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own it blah.**

Chapter 1: The Insane

The Imperial Army wouldn't let me join. So there was one alternative to that problem…

Join the Imperial Police.

They seemed happy for me to join, in fact. Everything seemed ready for me: an optional suit of Imperial armor, an Imperial sword, and a partner.

I frowned at this as I went up to meet her during the patrol. I put the gauntlets of the armor on my forearms so whoever it was didn't think I was a part of the rabble.

Or worse, a member of Night Raid finding an opening.

I checked the schedule. I had reached my destination when she changed shifts. I sighed.

 _The Imperial City is huge,_ I thought.

I went back, as I had passed her current shift earlier.

After about ten minutes of searching, I found her.

 _No, that's not my partner,_ I thought. _It can't be._

My partner turned around.

 _I'm not that lucky._

"My justice radar is picking up something!" she cried.

She went over to me, dragging some kind of rubber barrel behind her.

After reaching me, she brushed herself off, sending dust in the air.

She was _my_ age, a young woman with auburn hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same gentle shade of auburn, and her kind face didn't exactly belong here.

"Excuse me, sir, are you in any trouble?" she asked me.

I frowned and said, "I'm supposed to be meeting my partner here…"

"Huh. I was told I was supposed to be meeting someone…"

The thing she was dragging behind her started hopping up and down and made some kind of 'kyew' sound.

She frowned and then her eyes widened in realization.

"You're my partner," she said, reaching the same conclusion I was.

I nodded. I hadn't really believed it at first, but I supposed it was the truth.

She thrust her hand to me and greeted, "Seryu Ubiquitious"

I shook it and returned, "Tatsumi."

The little thing said 'kyew' a few more times. It was some kind of dog with a barrel-shaped body.

Seryu picked him up and told me, "Oh, this is Coro. He is my Imperial Arms."

I'd never heard of such a thing. "What are those?"

We started walking, doing our patrol.

"What? Dogs or Imperial Arms?"

"The Imperial Arms. What are those?"

"Oh. They're ancient, powerful weapons that are specific to certain users."

"What does that mean?"

"Only certain people can use certain Imperial Arms. A lot of powerful people in the Imperial Army tried out to use Coro, but none could react to him. They searched lower ranks, and they tested me. Coro reacted to my need for justice and he became my partner.

"Or, as of now, one of my partners."

I nodded, getting a picture.

Something dark passed on Seryu's face. She asked me, "What is justice to you, Tatsumi?"

I thought and told her, "Justice… it's the way I'm going to save my village."

Seryu's smile returned and she nodded.

"What is it to you?" I asked.

"Justice is a system used to punish evildoers," Seryu told me, that darkness passing on her face again.

Last I had checked, cute girls didn't get slightly insane looks on their faced while talking about justice.

She stiffened, board-straight. Then she grabbed my arm and started running.

I struggled to keep up as I asked, "Where are we going?!"

"Night Raid," is all she told me.

I didn't like the sound of that.

 **R &R guys!**


	2. The Guilty

**In case you don't know, italics (** _italics_ **) mean Tatsumi's thoughts.**

Chapter 2: The Guilty

"How do you know it's Night Raid?" I asked.

"I can just… feel it," Seryu told me. "It _has_ to be!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Seryu said nothing.

She dragged me through the streets, which were empty now that it was nightfall. The sun hid behind the city's walls as she stopped.

Seryu did not seem to be out of breath, as I struggled. She pointed at a tree and said, "I'll be up here with Coro," her bubbly nature gone.

I nodded and saw her hide in the tree's branches. Her dog hid with her and blended in quite well.

I waited, leaning against the tree. Then I saw them: two figures, both around Seryu and I's age. They were running in my direction to my right.

Their shoes made quiet but audible clapping sounds on the stone ground. I saw one of them, male, glance at me but kept going.

Seryu then jumped from her hiding spot and shouted, "Night Raid!"

Both of the assassins stopped right in their tracks and back up.

The one who looked at me thrust his right arm forward and something thin-strings?-launched from each of his fingers at Seryu. Coro threw himself in front of Seryu and grew to an enormous size.

I couldn't believe it. I thought Seryu was a bit nutty (based on her slight insanity), but she was just throwing herself at these trained assassins!

Seryu came out from behind Coro and fired bullets from a pair of gun tonfa. The male assassin went for her with a spear made from those strings.

"Tatsumi! Help Coro with the other one!" she shouted before disappearing into the trees with her pursuer.

Coro, at his colossal size, towered over the other assassin easily. His mouth opened, revealing a tunnel of sharp teeth.

The assassin I was left with sliced a katana at Coro, who was unfazed and went to eat her (judging by the swiftness of the attack, I could tell it was a female). She avoided it and jumped aside.

I heard Seryu shout some kind of command, but I couldn't hear her. But Coro understood, growing a long pair of muscular arms that reached his legs instead of his stubs.

He grabbed for the assassin, who nimbly jumped over his hand. She sliced his arm off, which quickly regrew.

I realized I was staring.

 _Do something useful!_ I scolded myself.

Coro looked at me and swiped for the assassin again. It was a trick, though, and he attacked with his other hand when she was in the air. The assassin was hit with Coro's giant fist, knocking her to the ground and causing the katana to land somewhere else.

I ran over to the Night Raid member and kneeled, pointing my sword to her throat.

I froze.

She was, as predicted, my age, with long black hair, ivory skin, and red eyes. She was wearing some kind of woman's black tuxedo (sleeveless and with a skirt) with a red tie and a black trenchcoat. Red gauntlets protected her arms and worked as a shield.

Most of all, her face was how I imagined mine looked: shocked and confused.

For some reason I couldn't explain, I didn't let myself kill her. I heard my heart beat fast.

After a few seconds of confusion, she kicked her legs up and slammed her feet into my chest, sending me up in the air a few inches. The air in my lungs blew out and I hit my back on the ground.

The assassin dodged Coro's swipe and shouted, "Lubbock! We're going!"

Right then, the male assassin ran out of the forest, Seryu still shooting at him.

"You'd be better off staying here so I can finish you off!" Seryu shouted. "Better than you creating more evil!"

"Do I have to?" the male asked.

"Die, evildoer!"

"I HATE THIS JOB!"

He threw another spear at Coro and another at Seryu, making it sail high and in an arc that would kill her. She shot it out of the air and realized that Night Raid was gone.

I didn't recognize this version and Seryu, and I didn't like her: she had a twisted scowl, wild eyes, and looked more violent than Coro (who was growling loudly).

"We lost them!" she shouted furiously.

I walked to her, cautious of getting a beating myself.

Her face relaxed as she turned to me. She put her weapons away as she assured me, "It's not your fault, Tatsumi. Night Raid are creepy, sly, evildoers."

I wasn't sure about that; I saw something pained in that female assassin's eyes. I said nothing either way.

Coro shrunk, and Seryu told me, "We'll get them someday, Tatsumi. Justice will be served in the end!"

I fist pumped halfheartedly.

"Yay, go us," I mumbled.

Seryu nodded vigorously and said, "I heard that Night Raid are Imperial Arms users. If I file this report, maybe I can get you your own Imperial Arms!"

"Those were Imperial Arms?" I asked.

"Yes. From what I've been told, Akame's sword has cursed poison in it."

"Akame?"

"The female you and Coro failed to apprehend."

Akame. That was her name. I'd seen it from the posters but never paid attention to the faces.

"Cursed poison?" I asked dumbly.

"You get it in your blood, there is no turning back," she told me.

"Oh. What about the other?"

"I don't recognize him. Although, now the capital will know him."

"Yes. Everybody should keep an eye out for whoever that is."

"They will!" Seryu cried happily, Coro hopping up and down.

 **Later that night**

My small house was uncomfortable, but I preferred it over the crammed barracks that everybody else lived in. I figured that if I worked harder, it could seem inhabitable. It was surely possible.

I lay on the creaky bed and swiped at the spider webs before laying my head on the torn pillow. Moonlight shone through the old, rusty, square window at my face.

It would be a long night.

I had just gotten used to the stream of light in my face when I could tell the light was darkened.

I opened my eyes and turned my eyes to the window. My eyes then widened and I launched off my ratty mattress and grabbed my sword from the floor.

Akame was trying to open my window, having trouble with the rust. She gave it a few tries and then, with one big jerk, opened the window.

I put myself in a fighting stance and Akame drew her sword so fast I didn't immediately register the fact that I was disarmed.

"I'm not here to kill you," she told me.

I was confused. A member of Night Raid… not here to kill me?

"I want to thank you," Akame continued. "You… you spared me."

She didn't exactly get the details right: I had been shocked and froze. But I wasn't going to get that cleared up. I wanted to live.

"Well, uh, you're welcome?" I asked.

Akame nodded. Then she told me, "Tell anybody you saw me, and I'll kill you."

I nodded and said, "You're welcome to come here any night."

 _Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid._

I don't know what got me to say that. I just wanted to talk to her more. Despite her monotone, I kept on wanting to hear her voice even if we were on opposite sides…

But Akame nodded and turned to the window. She said, "I'll be sure to see you again. You're… different."

I took this as a compliment and nodded. Akame went to the window, glanced at me, and slipped out of the window.

 _Idiot._

 **In case you're wondering why he already met Akame:**

 **Main reason is that I didn't want Tatsumi getting too friendly with Seryu before he met Akame. I wanted both relationships to be fairly matched. I want their chances to be even. So Akame and Tatsumi meet every night and talk, but that is little time. And Seryu and Tatsumi meet every day, but her insanity is obviously a drawback. Why wouldn't it?**

 **Also, I love Tatsumi/Akame. This fic is a brotherly request, don't forget that.**

 **R &R!**


	3. Hunting the Criminals

**jaded fang wolf: I'll do that, sure. But I'll make some… changes. Muahahah.**

Chapter 3: Hunting the Criminals

"It's okay. I'm not sure I could take care of one," I lied to Seryu the next day.

Last night, as I talked to Akame, Seryu asked the same guy who had assigned her Coro if I could have an Imperial Arms. He, in turn, asked the General if I could have an Imperial Arms, which the answer was a no.

The General didn't know me very well, as after all, this was my second day on the job. So he wanted Seryu to pass on to me that if I appealed to him more I could get one.

Seryu took it wrong. She looked on the verge of tears, blabbing on about 'not wanting another to fall to the hands of evildoers.' I tried to comfort her by saying I didn't want one.

"But imagine…" shadows passed over Seryu's eyes, that insane look overcoming her again. "What if you died from those evildoers?"

"I doubt it," I said truthfully.

"Those Imperial Arms though…"

Coro just stared at me, dissecting the words I kept saying. I pressed a finger to my lips to him and then turned back to Seryu. Then my view went over her shoulder to one of the walls where all of the different Night Raid posters usually were.

Instead of seeing Akame, the newly added 'Lubbock,' and the others, there were five new WANTED posters instead.

"Seryu?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"What? What is it?" she asked, following my eyes. "Oh, those?"

"Yeah. What's up with that? Why'd they just take the Night Raid posters down? Who is that?"

Seryu tried processing the different questions I had asked at once. Then she explained the whole thing.

"A few days ago, an important accountant here was assassinated, and the Imperial guards found his dead body on the ground with a few photos and names, assumed the assassins. Not Night Raid, though."

"So there's someone else besides Night Raid out there?" I asked.

Seryu nodded.

"Mind if I look at the pictures?"

Seryu glanced at Coro, who returned the unsure look, then told me, "I'll stay with you."

We went over to the WANTED posters and I studied the new assassins.

One of them had an expressionless metal mask, a black cloak, and a hood. The name was titled 'Shi.' Another had a face paint to a jester's, but it was messed up so the seemingly red circles around the eyes were flowing down like blood and the paint on the mouth seemed the same. 'Akumu' was this one's name. The one with the largest bounty had a large, gaping mouth with fangs on its giant metal helmet, shaped like a dragon's head. The fangs on the 'visor' were so close together it was impossible to see the person's face. This person's full name was on here: 'Zan Nin Na.' Right underneath that poster was a shadowed person's face, but there was no doubt that the object that barely fit in the picture was a spear. The name on this assassin was 'Teru.' The last assassin was turned from the 'camera,' with a mass of black hair and a seemingly pale face. The name was simple: 'Za.''

"Do they have a name?" I asked.

"Not officially declared," Seryu told me. "The people are calling them the 'Assassin Chasers,' though it sounds cheesy to me."

"The normal people come up with the weirdest things, do they?" I ask. "What's up with that name, anyway?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention? On the bodies of everybody they'd killed, they left notes saying 'Show yourselves, Night Raid. This Empire is ours.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Obviously they want to show Night Raid whose boss. As for the second one…"

She shrugged at me, her face bewildered.

"We'd better get back to partrol," she told me. "There might be some evildoers doing some evil!"

At that thought, her eyes widened and she ran, dragging Coro behind her, and making me struggle to catch up.

 **Some few hours later…**

It took four shifts until something interesting happened.

Three muggers were attacking a young man, all of them holding long knives. The man was backed against the alley wall, pleading for his life.

Seryu's eyes got that insane look upon seeing this happening. Her scowl grew into a point that I thought her lips would rip straight off. I heard Coro growling beside her.

The muggers turned around.

"Imperial police!" I shouted. "Surrender yourselves!"

The man in the middle came after Seryu, and she whacked him in the head with her gun tonfa, dazing him. The one on the left went for me, and I blocked his strike.

"Go!" I told the victim, and he nodded and ran off thanking us.

I smashed the butt of my sword into my opponent's stomach and kicked him down. The last one just screamed before I hit him with the pommel of my sword, knocking him out.

I dragged his limp body next to the other who went after me, and Seryu forced her attacker to his butt next to them.

"Now what?" I asked.

Seryu cracked her knuckles with a crazed smile and told me, "Arrest them. For life."

Coro snarled from behind her and, like a viper, ate all of the assailants at once.

I gaped at where the criminals once were. Coro just… ate them. Just like that. No trace of them remained. They were just a memory now.

"W-what in th-the…?" I stammered, shocked.

Seryu turned to me, that easygoing smile returning.

"I arrested them forever! That's what all evildoers deserve!"

I knew this had to be reported as a crime, as two wrongs didn't make a right. But still…

I felt the need to not get Seryu arrested. I knew that it was the right thing for her to go behind bars too if this is what she did. But still…

 _I'll let her get away with this one. Just this first one._

I knew I was lying to myself.

"You're pretty good, Tatsumi," Seryu suddenly complimented me. "We can show those evildoers, can we? You, me, and Coro!"

I gulped and said, "Yeah."

 **Later…**

I watched Akame pull the window open again. I reached for my sword and stopped, remembering that she was not going to be killing me.

I realized a question was bugging me. The moment Akame slide through the window again, I asked, "Akame, how did you find my house in the first place?"

Akame landed on the floor beside my bed and stared at me before replying, "After I fled, I followed you to your home and waited. That's when I went in."

I nodded, though I expected something more… climactic.

Akame placed a hand on her hip and looked around my little house. She asked me, "Do you plan on cleaning this place up?"

I blinked, confused, and told her, "Yes. I didn't know you…"

"Were human?"

I scooted back a bit. I wasn't sure that her spitting like that was good.

She then bowed apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I guess I should have expected this. Not many of you know much about us."

I bowed as well as I could from my bed as I said, "I'm sorry too, Akame. I guess I had figured you and the rest of Night Raid to be filthy…"

"Don't worry, Tatsumi. I would have thought you the same if you weren't my friend…"

She cursed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Akame shook her head as she said, "I didn't really plan of thinking of you like a friend so soon."

I nodded. Then I slipped out, "How are you guys doing with the Assassin Chasers?"

Akame's eyes widened in fear, then she started to glare at me.

I quickly sputtered, "I-I just wanted to know! I would prefer you guys over the Assassin Chasers!"

Akame calmed down a bit and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you," she said simply.

Then she climbed out of my window and didn't bother shutting it on her way out.

 _Thanks a lot._

 **I'm setting up a contest: whoever can come up with the best name for the 'Assassin Chasers' gets to… ah… add in their own moment in the story.**

 **Rules to this contest: Names can't have cuss words (nephew, six years old always reading my fics), and can't have slang because that makes it anticlimactic.**

 **Prize Rules: You can add in any moment, except you can't choose how this affects either of Tatsumi's relationships. A.K.A. no lemons, no 'peeking' from Akame, etc. It has to be a battle moment.**

 **Side notes about the competition: If you're a member of FF, I'll PM you and go from there. If you're a guest, keep an eye on the review section and see if I myself comment. If I do, I'll probably be asking for your moment. Don't give me your 'modification' until I tell you myself.**

 **Finally, this is for you Tatsumi/Akame shippers out there. Question, what do you think was the biggest Akame/Tatsumi moment? I personally think it was after Tatsumi escaped Wave, when they were in that romantic setting and moment. Akame was probably going to take out their 'friend' relationship when Lubbock dragged them off. Most of all, Akame's weird face was the biggest hint of this as she had that face that could mean many things, and reasonably the most likely emotion in that face was, "Why?"**

 **That's all. Enter your idea for the 'Assassin Chasers' name now in your review!**


	4. Daybreak

**The winner is…**

 **Sadao: (comes up to podium with a card)**

 **Me: (reads card) GOP's Daybreakers!**

 **Crowd: (cheers)**

 **Me: So from now on, the Assassin Chasers will be known as the Daybreakers! GOP, go ahead and tell me what your story event will be. If you want to add an OC to the event you want, go ahead. Just tell me whatever about him/her. Don't forget, no ties to Tatsumi, Seryu, and Night Raid. He can ship whoever he/she wants but can't force it. Finally, this OC will be temporary.**

 **Now for some replies.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: I will admit that's true. But, as mentioned back in chapter 2, I did this so Tatsumi's chances of getting with either are even. For the first person POV, well, I just like writing like that, TBH.**

 **jaded fang wolf: I'm sure you'll like it. After all, this is the chapter. :3**

 **Natsu is awesome: To be perfectly honest, I have no idea either. I see him on Netflix watching this bloodbath or playing Fallout and Skyrim, but the only time he wrinkles his nose is when somebody curses. The only thing I got out of my cousin was 'God of War.' I hope that he didn't make the poor kid watch him play while he was four. Also, Natsu is** _ **extremely**_ **awesome.**

 **flight of the ninjaflamingo: I kinda get the gist there. But not exactly.**

 **warrior of six blades: How observant. You're correct on** _ **all**_ **counts.**

 **Also, Tatsumi's Imperial Arms countdown is two chapters. The weapon is not going to be original but properties will be added from the original thing. You can look it up if you're that desperate. I'm going to give you a hint: Infinity. It's also a sword. A new hint will be added per chapter.**

Chapter 4: Daybreak

"Sir!" Seryu and I said in unison, saluting the captain.

"There is an important family in the outskirts of the city," he told us. "Daybreak foolishly told us their next target would be them, and now we can stop them there."

I blinked.

"Daybreak is the official name of the Assassin Chasers," the captain explained. "The Prime Minister gave it out last night."

"So who's in the family, sir?" Seryu asked.

"A mother, father, and their daughter," the captain told me. "They oversee the immigrants who come into the Capital."

Seryu nodded and turned to me with a smile. A smile that warmed my heart with hope and confidence.

That's who Seryu was. A person who can convince you that you can do the impossible.

Well, when she wasn't fighting like an insane person… or _as_ an insane person.

One way or another, though, we were going to fight the Daybreakers.

…

"We have four guards," Mr. Lambton told me. "They will help you."

 **(AN: I don't know Aria's last name. So I'm going to use Lambton)**

"Thank you very much, Sir Lambton," I said, bowing low.

Seryu (and Coro) did the same as she said, "We will destroy those evildoers!"

I saw that insane look flicker in her eyes. That wasn't good.

The Lambton's daughter, Aria, hugged me and said, "I trust you!"

Seryu's insane look flickered again, but she was looking at Aria. Even stranger, with _bloodlust_.

 _I thought you only went insane on 'evildoers!'_ I screamed in my head.

I didn't get why she looked why she wanted to kill Aria. It was just a hug.

Seryu returned to normal and said, "Miss Lambton, I wish for you to stay here with your family. You'd be safer that way."

Aria stepped back reluctantly and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Seryu and I went downstairs, to where the Daybreakers would have to enter. It was only one flight down the stairs, and the Daybreakers would have to go up two floors and then run into Seryu, Coro, and I.

As we waited, I asked, "Seryu, why did you go crazy earlier?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

To be honest, I was lucky that was the response. I expected my head to be bitten off.

I turned to the stairs again and said, "Nevermind."

We waited. Nothing happened.

Silence.

One hour passed. Then two. And three.

Nothing. I felt like something had happened.

I turned to Seryu and said, "I'm going to check upstairs."

Seryu nodded without looking at me. I went upstairs to where the Lambtons were staying.

They were dead, all in a pile, with some papers and pictures on Aria's body.

"They're dead!" I called down to Seryu.

Seryu charged upstairs with Coro and growled at the sight of their dead bodies.

"Injustice!" she shouted. I jumped back from the sudden noise.

Then Coro's face whipped to a dark corner of the room, hidden by the fire.

A man in a black, torn cloak and metal mask came out of his spot. He drew a long scythe with a silver pole and black blade.

"Sadly, it is not your time yet," Shi whispered. "But let you know that even though we bring the light of day, the sun will be shining harshly on the world.

He jumped, and a silver horse appeared underneath him. He got on the saddle with ease.

"We will meet aga-"

He was cut off by Seryu's bullet hitting him in the face. The bullet bounced off the mask.

Shi's horse went into a gallop, and he ran straight through us. He jumped out of the window, and he got off the horse and floated to the ground. He then started running off, Seryu shooting behind him.

"First the assassin Akame," she shouted, "and now Shi!"

"Seryu, calm down," I told her, involuntarily putting a hand on her shoulder.

Seryu actually calmed down and said, "Thanks, Tatsumi."

I pulled away awkwardly and said, "I guess we file a report to the captain, now?"

Seryu sighed and said, "Yes. I guess so."

…

"I met Shi today."

"What do you mean? I may not be skilled in writing like a scribe, but I know that's bad grammar."

"No. I mean the Daybreaker."

Akame was leaning against the wall, listening to my account of what people were already calling the 'Lambton Massacre.' (not sure why, though. The other assassinations were bigger but didn't have names) She was a good listener, not interrupting and her eyes never leaving mine. They made me nervous, but no matter where I looked, I felt her eyes on me.

Akame finally nodded and said, "I see. From what I can tell, Shi's Imperial Arms is called 'Devathrot,' a scythe that can summon a legendary horse as the user pleases and give them the strange ability of flight."

"I'm not sure how that helps."

"Thought it could be useful."

I didn't say anything.

"Akame?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could ever have an Imperial Arms?"

Akame said nothing. Then I saw the corner of her mouth turn upward enough to be a smile. It was a tiny smile, but still a smile.

"Tatsumi, you're one of the nicest people I know," she said. "I'm sure there is one out there for you."

I still didn't correct her again, as she judged me being nice as I 'spared' her, but she did have a point.

"Thank you, Akame," I said, smiling back.

Akame put a hand up in goodbye and went out.

She closed the window behind her this time.

 **Should I add the Jaegers in here? Of course, everybody will be in there and Kurome won't die. Tatsumi will also be in their numbers and Esdeath will be crushing on him but will accept that he is Seryu's (and, without knowing it, Akame's). So tell me, should the Jaegers be in there? If nobody says yes, I will assume a no. So speak up!**


	5. Beaten Down

**I'll give the 'Jaeger' thing a few chapters. Just to let you guys know, they won't appear immediately. It'll take a while for them to show. A** _ **long**_ **while.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: I honestly didn't know how to do other interactions with the Lambtons or Shi. It's not like they were getting drunk up there (although, that would have been pretty funny). As for Shi, it was pretty clear that the Daybreakers wouldn't be hanging around that often around their victims. Plus, it's supposed to be cryptic. For Akame, her visits are supposed to be brief until she warms up to Tatsumi. But I won't deny that part with the captain. That was admittedly pretty lazy of me. And don't worry about me thinking you're flaming me. I've seen people 'command' me to add details like a drill sergeant that doesn't know how to bottle it up. So thanks for the luck and I'll do what I can for more details! ^_^**

 **HaterofNone: Don't worry, they're going to get more personal later. I plan on it! :D**

 **Natsu is Awesome: Mmm… sorry, no. But there is a hint in here that may be a bit obvious. But I have to say that your idea of how Tatsumi joins the Jaegers isn't very far off from how he's going to get his Imperial Arms (next chapter).**

 **warrior of six blades: It's the latter, but won't be featured. Seryu** _ **is**_ **yandere and Akame** _ **is**_ **kuundere, that's for sure. As for jealous Akame, I'm going to have fun with that in later chapters! ;)**

 **Hint for Tatsumi's Imperial Arms: It's featured on an app store game made by Unreal Engine. Heck, it's the gosh darn** _ **name**_ **of the game.**

 **Anyways, on to the fic!**

Chapter 5: Beaten Down

I woke up the next morning and stretched. I flung the tattered blanked off and walked over to the closet. I picked my usual yellow sweater, black pants, and Imperial gauntlets. I strapped my sword over my back and went downstairs.

Seryu was at my stove, making something that smelled good. Coro was waiting for my down the stairs, staring at me creepily.

"Good morning, Tatsumi!" Seryu greeted.

My mouth hung open stupidly.

Seryu's smiled faded and she asked, "Did you not want me here?"

I closed my mouth and said, "Well, of course I don't mind you coming here. It's just so unexpected…"

And she looked so… normal. She was wearing a cute plaid green dress and her ponytail was in a green bow. It didn't help that she was cooking like that old housewife.

 _No! Don't think bad thoughts, Tatsumi!_

Seryu smiled and said, "I should have given you a heads-up, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, trying not to drool.

"That was wrong of me. You could have thought I was an evildoer."

"True." _Although, that's the least of my worries._

Heck, I was afraid of drooling on the stairs. They were old, squeaky, and rusty. The only thing that could make them worse is drool drenching the boards.

Seryu lifted whatever she was cooking off of my stove, revealing a large metal pot that was _way_ too shiny to be mine. She walked over to my table and placed the pot on the middle of the circular table (I must say, considering the poor condition my table was in, I'm surprised it held anything on it, much less the pot).

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, going downstairs to look into the pot.

"For one, I wanted to cheer you up for letting that evildoer go," she said. "It wasn't my fault, your fault, or Coro's fault. The evildoer had a _horse_. And two, we have the day off today."

Right. We had a day off.

I looked into the pot and took a whiff of the garlicy, salty scent. It smelled great.

"What is this?" I asked.

Seryu winked and said, "La Paz Batchoy. It's one of my finer dishes."

Inside the pot was a bunch of noodles in a copper broth, surrounded by little pieces of garlic, some greens, and something that looked like pork. The noodles were clearly tender and were at a golden brown color.

Seryu grabbed two white and clean bowls from the island and put them next to the pot. She then started pouring half of the soup into each bowl.

I sat on one of the seats, as it didn't matter since there were only four chairs. Seryu placed one of the bowls in front of me and then sat across from me.

"I'll go get some forks," I said, realizing that we were missing utensils.

Seryu got up before I did and rushed to the kitchen.

"Right," I mumbled, sitting back down.

Seryu returned with the forks, and we dug in.

…

"That was great," Seryu moaned.

"Throughout my whole life, I've never eaten La Paz," I managed, patting my full stomach.

Coro started making his 'kyew' sounds over and over. He went over to the stairs and going up.

"Coro!" Seryu shouted. "Don't invade others' privacy! That's a private room!"

Coro backed down, but kept growling at my room.

Seryu turned to me and said, "I hope that made you feel better."

"You bet it did," I said, batting away a cobweb on the table.

Seryu got her pot and called Coro (who obeyed reluctantly). She went over to the door.

"I'll be seeing you," she said.

She and Coro left.

The moment she did, I stopped waving and darted upstairs.

"Akame! What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

Akame was sitting on my bed, looking at me. She looked concerned.

"We gained some intel on the Daybreakers," she explained casually. "One of them is in this area."

"W-what do you mean?!" I stammered.

"What else does _could_ it mean? A Daybreaker is within this area."

"Why do you want to tell me this?"

Akame looked offended. She scowled.

"Right," I mumbled. "Sorry."

"I wanted to warn you to watch out," she told me. "I risked myself to be caught in daylight for this. Don't let it go unnoticed."

"Thanks, Akame," I said guiltily.

Akame nodded and went out of my window again.

…

I now had the chance to make my house look alive, so I started cleaning the place.

When I was dusting the table, the radio I had just for contact with the police started beeping. I dropped the duster and answered.

"Tatsumi, report to the station immediately," the voice told me.

"What is the appointment?" I asked. It was standard protocol if no reason was given right away.

"We have considered your report and, as the Daybreakers obviously know who you are now, you are going to be given an Imperial Arms that could help if you should be attacked. Come to the station to retrieve it."

I blinked as whoever was on the other end hung up.

 _I'm going to get an Imperial Arms._

I put the radio down and went out the old, wooden door. I closed it and then locked it behind me before going off.

The sun was setting at this point, and my shadow was long ahead of me. It made me think of the giants of myth that nobody could stop.

Halfway there, I felt somebody punch me in the ribs and an unimaginable pain flared through my chest.

I flew into an alleyway, and somebody stood over me.

The man had plated armor that was covered in red paint… or blood. Either way, it made me sick to look at it. I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the dragon helmet.

Zan Nin Na came after me after Shi tattled on me, obviously.

Zan grabbed me by the chin and lifted me to eye level.

With a deep voice he said, "You're supposed to be one of the cops? Let's see how willing you are to stop us once you're dead."

He slammed me in the stomach, and I felt that flare hit my stomach again. He didn't hit _that_ hard.

I saw his knuckles and noticed that he was wearing jagged brass knuckles which were the same color of unmined iron. I sensed power coming from them.

Those were Imperial Arms. How ironic that I must be attacked before I got my own.

"With Pranius, every hit I make with these brass knuckles will be pure agony," Zan said, slamming another hit into my stomach.

I cried out, every molecule of my body searing in pain. The hits echoed throughout my body, a painful throb that made me want to give in.

The pain was brutal. I wanted it to end.

Zan kept hitting me all over my body, but I wouldn't pass out. His Imperial Arms stopped me from losing consciousness.

I reached for my sword, but my arms wouldn't react. I think they were broken. I couldn't defend myself.

The only thing I could do was hope. Hope my village was safe from dying from starvation. Hope that the Capital wasn't overtaken by the monsters like the one killing me now. Hope that they weren't going to target Seryu next. Hope that Akame wouldn't keep waiting in my house long enough for her to get caught and killed.

Then Zan dropped me on the pile of trash below. I threw up from a mix of the smell of blood, garbage, and the brutalization my stomach took.

"Too bad Za wants you. He'll be the one to kill you," Zan said.

Zan turned away and then disappeared on the spot.

I lay there, unable to move my arms, legs, or even scream. I waited for pain to take me.

"Don't die!"

I heard the female voice and prayed nobody was there to get beaten up by an invisible Zan. Even though it was obvious he had left by now.

My vision darkening, I saw Seryu kneeling before me in her normal Imperial police armor, crying. She was shaking me hard and begging me not to follow her dad.

I couldn't open my mouth to respond. I couldn't do anything to tell her I was alive.

I blacked out.

…

Seryu and Akame are fighting each other.

It's night out, and the wind is whistling and eerie tune while sending shivers down my spine.

It's in the middle of the forest, which is completely dark as the moon is covered by thick clouds. It would be impossible to see except for the fact that Seryu and Akame's clash sends sparks and bullets into the air.

A man made of golden light stands next to me. He turns to me as I stare at him.

"Which do you think will win?" he asks me with an ethereal voice.

I shrug. I'm surprised I can move, as I had broken bones.

"I'll tell you this," he said. "Only one will survive."

We stared at Akame and Seryu for some time.

My vision blackened, and I heard a dagger plunge into something soft and a female scream.

…

"How ironic. He goes to get an Imperial Arms to get beaten up by one. Strange story, I must say."

"Will he be okay?!"

"Of course, my dear. Oh, no pets in the hospital."

I opened my eyes unsteadily. Seryu and some hospital guy I didn't know stood at the foot of my bed, bickering. Due to the hospital guy's reference of 'pets' I assumed Coro was here too.

I was in a hospital room, surrounded by white walls and machines. I was dressed in a hospital gown and both of my arms were in slings.

Great. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful.

I coughed once and asked, "Seryu? That you?"

Seryu looked at me and immediately went to my side.

"Tatsumi!" she cried. "Are you alright?!"

"I… think so," I replied.

Seryu bent down and picked up Coro, who waved at me.

"Look at who wants to see you get better!"

I smiled. Coro usually creeped me out, but I was glad to see him for once. Seriously, the little guy stared at me like a stalker.

Hospital guys shuddered and said, "Ma'am, please…"

"It's okay," I said. "I don't have allergies."

Seryu frowned at me and said, "I saw you get beaten up by that evildoer. It was so brutal… I just wanted it to end."

She snarled again, and that crazy look returned.

She returned to normal and I asked, "Do you know what my Imperial Arms is?"

Seryu smiled and said, "Yes. But it's a surprise."

"How do you even know it works on me?"

"We checked the weapon's 'reactants.' It reacts to the righteous who want to protect or save something. The greater in need the better. You said in your interview that you were here to save your village from poverty? The blade will definitely work for you!"

"When I get my arms back…" I grumbled.

 **Whew! I had to go through so many ads on Pandora for this!**

 **Anyway, I know for a fact that this is longer (2184 words). But is the detail better? I hope so.**

 **Good day and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Infinity

**Countdown is over! Tatsumi's Imperial Arms!**

 **j.f.w: I'm just going to say that I have a hard time pressing the backspace key. I'm not going to explain that, though.**

 **warrior of six blades: Yas BET he screwed things up! It's Za who wanted Tatsumi dead (it took me some time to realize it), and you'll see why. As for the dream… I'm not going to say anything but some hints on 'Gold Man' are in one of my other fics (not advertising, honest).**

 **TheWolfBoss06: Oh, phew! For a second I thought it sucked… well, no. Not really. Confidence!**

 **Note: I have no idea how to cook (Ramen. Lots of ramen) or how long it takes to heal a broken arm… or two (sprained arm at best).**

Chapter 6: Infinity

Put me on the highchair and call me baby Tatsumi.

With both arms broken, it was impossible to do anything. I couldn't open my rusty door or open the old fridge. So guess who my aids were?

Pretty Miss Insane and Corovore (get it? Carnivore? Coro? Ha ha…).

I had to sit on the ratty chair at the table and let Seryu spoon me some La Paz Batchoy. As good as the meal was…

It was humiliating. It didn't help that much that Coro kept staring at me, making me feel like I missed out on my Imperial Arms.

Still, I was determined to get it. At any means.

However, I was not allowed to retrieve it under any means. Seryu had gotten my radio and I got a call from the secretary that told me that if I was to show up before both arms were healed, then I was going to get fired and the Imperial Arms would be given to someone else.

Seryu, who was wearing her usual green-plaid dress, smiled at me warmly. My stomach churned at the sight of it.

Still…

"Seryu?" I asked. "Could you tell me what my Imperial Arms is now?"

Seryu's smile turned into a frown, and my heart skipped a beat.

It had been three weeks since I had been attacked by Zan, and I still kept asking her what my Imperial Arms was. The curiosity bit at me like a danger beast, and I couldn't wait to see it.

Seryu simply told me, "No."

I sputtered for a bit before saying, "But-"

Seryu shoved the spoon into my throat with an insane smile.

"Eat your food, Tatsumi," she told me. "One of the different things that can kill you besides evildoers is hunger."

She pulled the spoon out and I coughed. Seryu covered my mouth with her own hand.

My lips were _millimeters_ away from her hand… her smooth-looking skin that smelled like lavender… it made me dizzy…

I stopped coughing and I felt like I was in a trance. I was just staring straight ahead…

Until Seryu jabbed my throat with the spoon again. Somewhere in the background, Coro was 'kyew'ing with laughter.

…

I felt my stomach rumble as I lay on the lumpy bed that night. That's why I considered it luck when Akame slipped through the window.

"Hey, Akame," I said, "…are you hungry?"

Akame said nothing. Her stomach rumbled, and I took that as a yes.

"You can leave your coat on my bed," I told her. "I just… ah… need help opening the door."

This had been the first time I ever invited Akame downstairs, even within the five weeks I lay in the bed with both arms broken.

I got up and I heard Akame pulling her coat off and throwing it on the bed. I turned to look at her.

I had expected something with sleeves, but no. Her shoulders were _bare_ , which made her seem more like a girl than an assassin.

As per usual fashion, she looked at my arms and asked, "Do you expect getting out of those soon?"

I frowned and said, "A week or so, I hope."

One of the things I liked about Akame is that she _cared_. She always asked how I was with my broken arms and wished me out of them soon. It made me guilty knowing that she didn't know I was ambushed by Zan Nin Na…

Akame nodded and brushed past me to get the door. Her shoulder brushed mine for a second and my vison went fuzzy.

She opened the door and beckoned me through.

As I walked down the stairs, I asked behind my shoulder, "What would you like to eat?"

Akame scratched her chin on her way down and told me as I reached the first floor, "I would like meat. Any kind."

"I think I have some in the fridge. Right door."

Akame went over and opened both fridge doors.

On the right side, there was a decent portion of beef, ready to be heated over a fire for a good, meaty meal. But behind the left door was a giant chicken that I knew to be nice and tender.

Akame reached for the chicken, despite my instructions. I didn't want her to eat the chicken.

That was Seryu's gift to me for my arms breaking and surviving Zan's assault.

"Get the beef, please?" I asked, a bit on the forceful side.

Akame turned to me and frowned. She said, "Okay."

I sensed something icy beneath tone. But I didn't question it.

She grabbed the beef and put it over the stove. After half an hour of silence and concentration, Akame held the beef up for me to see from its tray.

The beef was well browned, and I could tell it was bloody on the inside, just the way I like beef.

"That looks great!" I complimented.

I blinked once subconsciously, and then the beef was gone… and Akame was dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Where did the beef go?" I asked, my right eye twitching.

Akame stopped and looked at me mockingly and told me with that ice: "I'm sorry. I guess I ate it. I guess I'll go get that chicken so we can _both_ eat it…"

"You can't eat that."

Akame scowled at my angry tone and demanded, "Why not?!"

"You just can't!"

"And why the heck not?!"

"It was a gift! It was a gift from a friend who cared that I got beaten up from a Daybreaker!"

Akame froze, her mouth open for retaliation. But she had stopped.

"You were beaten up by a Daybreaker," she said flatly.

"Yes," I said.

"And that chicken was a gift…"

"Yes."

Akame looked over at the fridge and closed its doors. Then she turned to me and stared at the floor.

"I didn't know," she said.

"I didn't exactly tell you," I said.

"It was one of the Daybreakers that beat you up."

"Zan Nin Na to be exact."

"You… you…"

"I what?"

"I should have been there."

"What? Why?"

"I could have protected you…"

"No. Zan Nin Na had armor. No chink. Your sword couldn't touch his skin."

"We could have beaten him…"

I walked up to Akame, only a few inches away from her. I didn't grab her shoulders, but she looked up at me. She was on the verge of tears.

"I don't need a hero," I told her. "I need a friend."

Akame smiled gratefully and said, "I'll make it up to you. I'll get you the beef you lost… and a gift."

I returned her smile and replied, "Thank you, Akame."

We went back to my room, and she put her coat on.

"I hope I see you again, Tatsumi," Akame told me. "I don't want another of my friends to fall to a Daybreaker."

As she left, I pondered on which member of Night Raid had fallen.

…

After five more days of pure agony, my arms had returned to normal. I tugged the casts off and fiddled my fingers.

"Let's go get that Imperial Arms," I said.

I changed quickly into my yellow sweater and black pants and charged out of the door.

I made it into the Imperial police station five minutes later, and General Ogre, who was hanging around the entrance, growled, "Tatsumi, prepare to be…"

Before he could say _discharged_ , he looked at my normal arms and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi," Ogre told me. "I thought you were still… you know…"

"Don't worry about it, General Ogre," I said, lighthearted. "I expect Seryu will be the same."

For a scary guy with one eye and a scarred, colossal body, Ogre could be a nice guy sometimes. He gave me a sharp-toothed smile and told me, "Seryu? Boy… as I'm the closest thing to a father to her, I'm telling you to back off."

Terror overcame my joy and I gulped nervously.

"I'm kidding!" Ogre told me. "Am I not smiling? Now, let's get you that Imperial Arms!"

I walked up to the marble building and Ogre clapped me on the back before I opened the doors.

Seryu was conveniently waiting on one of the seats in the lobby, and she frowned and bit her lip as I walked in.

"Tatsumi, don't you think you're rushing this?" she asked.

I looked at her and said sarcastically, "You know, most people say 'Hello' or 'What's up' when greeting me. I would prefer one or the other."

Seryu scowled, then laughed lightly.

"Let's go get you that Imperial Arms," she said.

She walked up to the secretary, Coro in tow, and I followed her. She said, "Imperial Arms for Tatsumi Owaranai."

As the secretary reported that I was fully healed (Ogre was concerned that I would slip past him and see my Imperial Arms), I stared at the room. Fully marble, it wasn't as neat as the noble's places, but definitely nice-looking. The white walls were covered in small portraits of everybody in the force.

I smiled, looking at the picture of me smiling like a dope with a white background. My own was at the bottom right corner, being the newest member.

When Seryu finished up with the secretary, she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me into the corridor on the left. I felt my face flush at the contact.

My fellow force members smiled at the sight of Seryu and I, who didn't seem to care in the slightest. Most said, "Get to work, you two." The others said nothing but just smirked.

Seryu suddenly took a hard right, and I felt like my hand was going to break this time. She took me into a dark room that smelled like expired fruit.

I waved the smell away and asked, "What the heck, Seryu?"

Seryu might've blinked out of confusion. But I heard her say, "This is where it is."

"What do you mean? This place smells horrible."

"Oh. That's just your Imperial Arms. It's _really_ old."

"Please tell me it's not a weapon that uses gas."

"Actually, it's something you'd probably prefer to use on evildoers."

Seryu flicked a switch, and a ceiling light lit up, which shone light down on…

 _It's beautiful._

A sword. A one-hand masterpiece. It was a holy white color, with a grip wrapped around with black leather. Its pommel and crossguard were shaped like rings, making an interesting design. Both were linked with little spikes. The blade itself looked sharp enough to cut through armor like slicing butter with a machete. The blade was lined with decorative holes… but I wasn't really sure if it was decorative.

It was stabbed into a crate like the sword in stone, and I felt it calling to me. I said nothing to Seryu and grabbed the sword's grip with two hands.

Immediately, I felt it hum and the box blew up with a blue light. I heard shouts from the officers outside of the room.

I held the sword with both hands and went into swordfighting position, left leg in front, sword point facing forward. Then I held it with my right hand. The sword was perfectly balanced for me.

I turned to Seryu with a grin. She was looking back at me, hands covering her mouth like a mother who was proud of her son.

Saying nothing, she ran to me and hugged me. Confused, I didn't do anything.

"Its name is Infiniti," she whispered into my shoulder. "It becomes stronger with every evildoer you kill."

The door opened, and some of the officers looked inside. They saw us and closed the door awkwardly.

Seryu stepped back and smiled at me again, tears glistening in her eyes the same Akame's did…

Then she stiffened, her tender emotions turned serious. She left without a word or explanation, Coro in tow. She didn't give me enough time for me to ask about the hug or to thank her.

I needed to thank her. Thank her for caring.

However, she was gone. Even when I looked out of the door she was gone.

Feeling confused and sad, I looked at Infiniti and went to the training room. I had to test this guy out.

…

I had asked to dream about Infiniti, not _this_.

I am holding onto the ledge of a stony cliff. My hands are getting numb from holding on for too long.

I look down, which is a mistake. I see all of the stalagmites down there, all pointing upward and ready to skewer me if I fall.

My fingers finally slip, and I cry out.

Right there, someone grabs my hand and stops my fall. I see Seryu looking down at me, grunting in effort to haul me back up. Coro is helping her, pulling her back so she has extra momentum.

They bring me up, and I sit next to Seryu. We're both gasping for air from exhaustion.

I turn away from her for a second, and then it's Akame sitting next to me, sweating and wiping her head with her gauntlet. Where Coro was a second ago is her sword.

The golden man from my other dream sits next to me on the other side. He pats the rocks a few times.

"Both are willing to risk everything for you," he says calmly. "You'll have to pick eventually. Or else Za will pick for you."

I scowl and demand, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Which would you rather live? Seryu Ubiquitous or Akame Mamamatay?"

I scowl deeper, and not because of Akame's last name.

"Both," I growl.

The golden man flickers to a dangerous violet.

"That's not how fate decides it," he says before the dream fades.


	7. (both kinds of) Night Raid

**One thing: What the heck? I can't see your guys' reviews…**

 **Second: Sorry if that last chapter was a bit weird… I was tired.**

 **Also, thanks you guys! This is my most popular fic, which is saying something as I've made it to the plus ten faves mark multiple times! You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 7: (both kinds of) Night Raid

Akame showed up after five days, carrying some decent-sized sack over her shoulder.

She saw the way I got up and asked, "You feeling better?"

I climbed off the bed and said, "Yeah. I got my arms, a friend, and an Imperial Arms."

Akame put her sack on the ground gently and asked, "Imperial Arms?"

"Yeah, it's awesome," I told her, showing her Infiniti from under the bed.

I expected Akame's emotionless face to turn into something like happiness, confusion, or jealousy (okay, scratch that).

Instead, her eyes widened and she took a step back.

I scowled and asked, "What is it?"

"That isn't an Imperial Arms… exactly," Akame told me. "You see, it's not in the selection that the King made."

"What is it, then?" I asked.

Akame gulped and told me, "It was made by a professor named Galath, and he made it so every kill…"

"Makes it stronger, I know. What's the catch?"

"It can be strong enough to kill gods."

My grip on Infiniti tightened. All the more reason to have it.

Akame probably guessed what I was thinking, because she put a hand over mine and said, "Tatsumi, I want you to keep it. I want to know you can survive… the Daybreakers."

She then looked at my face, which was probably as red as her eyes. Her brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

She removed her hand, and I felt cold. Her touch was so soft… so warm…

"Akame, last time you said one of the members of Night Raid died or something. Who?" I asked, trying to take my mind off it.

Instead of taking my head off, Akame told me, "My friend, Mine. She was off doing a job when… well, they found her body, her torso torn open."

" _That_ was my doing," a barely audible but low voice whispered.

Both Akame and I whipped around.

The man was wearing a trenchcoat not that different from Akame's, and underneath was wearing kevlar. His big and disproportionate hands bulged from the gloves, and both hands held daggers.

The dead giveaway went to his terrifying jester paint.

I stepped back and held Infiniti in a battle position.

Akame did the same with her Murasame and said simply, "Akumu."

Akumu nodded mockingly respectfully and replied in kind, "Akame."

"Why do you come here?"

"Originally, I was here to kill your friend in boxers…"

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

Akumu didn't give me any attention, which angered me. "…but since you're here, it's an extra prize."

He waved his left hand, but nothing happened. I think.

"Welcome to the Nightmare Realm."

Akame growled, and I asked, "What is it?"

"His Imperial Arms, it's called 'Nightarm.' It changes dimensions between the Nightmare Realm and Natural Order."

My eyes widened, realizing what she meant.

"I'm going to take one hint on what that means," I said.

"He's gone," Akame told me.

"Wait, what?"

I looked over to where Akumu was, and now there was a long hallway where he was.

"We have to get him. Or else we won't escape," Akame told me.

She ran through the hallway, and I followed her.

The place was even mustier than my house when I first moved in, and the only source of light was the occasional candle.

"Ominousity," Akame said.

"What?" I asked.

"The three types of nightmares make the nightmare realm: ominousity, dread, and terror."

Now that she mentioned it, the place was actually pretty ominous. I could swear I saw red eyes on a wall when I thought about it.

We reached the end of the hall, which had a giant painting of Akumu, sitting Mona Lisa style.

"Who is a cruel pig who steals food and leaves others to die?" Akumu's painting asked.

Akame's face was shadowed as she cut the painting in half. A cave's mouth was revealed.

"Let's go," she said stiffly.

She climbed through, and I did the same.

The cave was made of granite, and unfortunately for me I don't wear shoes to bed. The rock stabbed into my feet, not enough to make me bleed, but it was seriously annoying. Even worse was the occasional drops of water. The cold in the cave didn't help, as I was still wearing a thin shirt and boxers.

Yep, this is the Nightmare Realm.

I heard something behind me, and I stabbed the creature before it could get to me. I didn't see it well, but before it disintegrated I saw horrifying ten eyes.

"Dread," I said.

Akame plowed ahead, not saying anything. I struggled to catch up to her.

She stopped, and on the ground in front of her was the word _Die_ written in blood on the stone.

Akame simply waited. Then Akumu burst forth from the wall on her right.

Akame expected it, though, and deflected Akumu's daggers. Akumu fell right in front of me and went for the kill.

I blocked the attack myself, holding Infiniti's grip with my right and the blade with the left. My blood dripped onto my sword for holding it without my gauntlets but Akumu wasn't giving me much of a choice right here.

Akumu twirled around and blocked Akame's attack, and then blocked mine as I found an opening.

Akame and I both backed up and went to run Akumu through, but he went into another cave wall.

I was right there, not many inches away from running Akame through. And Akame's sword was almost touching my chest, and I could tell it itched to put poison in my bloodstream.

We both backed away, and Akame said, "Let's keep going."

Before she could continue, the cave walls melted away and the word _Die_ grew. We were standing of pure darkness, surrounded by pure darkness.

Nothingness. The ultimate nightmare of nonexistence.

Akumu appeared right in front of me, and then another one of him was next to him, and then another, until Akame and I were surrounded by Akumus.

"I used to hate how you and your piglet of a sister teamed up on me," the Akumus said. "Now I see why you loved it so much. _This_ is terror."

Akame and I went back to back, and I shouted, "You don't scare me!"

The Akumus all laughed simultaneously.

"Was that when there was only one of me?" they all asked, slowly approaching.

"No, I still don't," I said.

I shoved Infiniti into the 'ground.'

Blue cracks spread throughout the Terror circle of the Nightmare Realm, and all of the Akumus disappeared at once except for one of them.

"Tatsumi!" Akame said. "What did you do?!"

"Let's say that Infiniti has its name for a reason," I told her.

A blue light engulfed my vision, until we were back in my room. Akame stared at me while Akumu lay on the ground, unmoving.

I kicked his daggers away and asked Akame, "Where is his Imperial Arms?"

Akame told me, "That's not a face. It's a mask."

I ripped the fleshy mask off Akumu's face, and underneath was a dark haired man who glared at me.

"You stubborn bull," he snarled, his voice high and pathetic.

I planted a knee on his stomach and turned to Akame.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"A Daybreaker and Akame herself! Get them!"

I looked at my bedroom doorway to see Seryu, Coro, and five Imperial police force members. Seryu's insane look was back on, and it was set on _High_.

One force member took me off Akumu and asked me if I was alright while another hauled Akumu off to cuff him.

The other three, Seryu, and Coro went after Akame. Her eyes widened and she shot out of my window, which was still open.

Seryu cursed loudly after Akame (something about evildoer, perhaps?), and returned to normal. She turned back to me.

"Sorry, Tatsumi," she said, bowing apologetically. "I heard fighting at your house, so I went to check on you…"

"I was fine," I said, annoyed.

"What happened?"

I expected this, so I already had come up with a cover story.

"Akame tried to kill me, but right before she did Akumu came in to do the same. He was far more dangerous, though, so we teamed up to kill him."

Seryu frowned as if considering if I was lying. Then she smiled, which I guess is an okay.

"Alright then, that's good of her, I guess," she said uncertainly. "But it won't excuse her other crimes as an evildoer."

 _Figures._

The force members went to leave, and shortly after Seryu followed suit with a wave. Before she left I decided to ask her something.

"Seryu, why were you near my house if you live all the way across the city?"

 **Guys, tell me your thoughts. Not via reviewing, but PM it to me. I'll tell you if the reviewing works again.**


	8. Waste of Sleepy Time

**I'm just going to say that it was really fun modifying the 'The Devil is a Part Timer' intro into one for this fic… in my head, of course. The second Kill la Kill one, too. If you want to ask details, PM me.**

 **HaterofNone: I'll do that.**

 **warrior of six blades (ch. 6): Observable as always!**

 **herob2301: If I answered that honestly, I would spoil it.**

 **Gop: Your loss, mate. Thanks for the name, BTW!**

 **Guest: Crud. I always have trouble with the bosses.**

 **warrior of six blades (ch. 7): I always find it funny how I unintentionally rip things off. My new AGK fic, 'Kill the Gods' is dangerously similar to 'Shadow of the Colossus' even though I never played it and my first (and deleted) fic is a knockoff of MegaMan. It's kinda weird and annoying, but also really funny.**

 **j.f.w.: Thanks! I already finished making all of them, and Akumu was my second favorite to come up with, with Za as my favorite. And yes, Tatsumi indeed needs better security.**

 **Guest (ch. 4): True, but she at least** _ **pretends**_ **to be nice, so I think she would be in love with Tatsumi but step aside for Seryu.**

 **Guest (ch. 7): Tatsumi: IT'S NOT THAT OBVIOUS!**

Chapter 8: Waste of Sleepy Time

For once, Seryu looked like she was stuck in some rat trap.

Her eyes widened and she actually looked scared. It actually looked scarier than her insane mode, which is saying something.

"Uh," Seryu managed.

I raised an eyebrow. Coro just stared at me.

"Well… uh… what's with that sack?"

Seryu pointed at the gift Akame left behind (and, assumedly, the beef she owed me).

"That's a gift someone gave me for getting my arms fixed."

Seryu scowled and stated, "Nobody came through your door ever since you got back."

"Well, uh…" I started, then read between the lines of Seryu said. "Are you stalking me?!"

The tables had been turned again.

"Um…" Seryu mumbled.

"What do you do when you're off, Seryu?" I asked.

"I… keep an eye on you so you don't die."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are dead. My mother died when I was born and my father died in the Imperial Army."

My anger at her stalking me melted.

 _Her parents are dead. Just like mine._

"You were trying to protect me?" I asked.

Seryu was starting to get emotional again, and she wiped her eye as she told me, "When I saw you get beaten by that evildoer Zan Nin Na, I was worried that one of the last pure people in this world would die just like everybody else…"

Before she could continue, I hugged her close.

"I'm sorry, Seryu," I whispered. "And thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For caring."

I took in her lavender scent, and I was getting dizzy from it. But I had to be strong, and show that I was supporting her.

I finally pulled away, and she looked a bit dazed herself.

She didn't say anything, but she just smiled at me. She put a hand up in goodbye and went out the door and, hopefully, out the front door too.

I simply went on my bed and fell asleep on it.

…

 **(AN: Suggestion. Look up 'Keep Myself Alive' by Get Scared and listen to it as you read this part)**

The Gold Man looks at me, his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want nothing," he says. "I just want to tell you how crucial it is that you choose."

"Okay then… ah?"

"Call me Guide, Tatsumi."

I nod.

Guide turns away and says, "You have unwavering loyalty to both of them. You may risk a broken heart, but doing so may save both of them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say.

"I'm sure," Guide replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he laughs. "My other friends… they denied it and…"

"Who are you?" I interrupt.

Guide opens a palm in front of his face.

"I am fate," he says. "I know what will happen, as usually, there is only one path."

"But?" I ask.

"You… there are four different paths. Two good, two bad. If you don't choose one of the better ones, then Za will choose-"

"For me?"

"Erm, yes. I always forget how sharp humans are. Anyways, be careful with Infiniti. You will see soon that it evolves… differently. Also, beware that the Daybreakers hold its nemesis, Uragiri."

"What?"

"Uragiri is a weapon made to equal Infiniti. It's the same. It is ranged, close combat, and armor. Difference? Giant claws."

"Giant… claws."

"Giant claws. That fire missiles."

"I'm officially confused."

"I may not say more. Voorthoon is calling me."

"Who?"

…

I woke up completely confused.

Entity of fate? Uragiri? Voorthoon? Who the and what the.

I decided to put on my usual yellow sweater, black pants, and Imperial gauntlets. I went downstairs and out the front door. I locked the door behind me and left for the station.

As I approached the door, General Ogre was there hanging out front as usual. I nodded in greeting at him, and he said, "Hey, kid, could I ask you a favor?"

At this, I put my hand up in a salute and said, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Actually, this is more personal. You see, kid, Seryu has been a bit… off lately. I want to check her reports. Tell the secretary this is on my command."

I nodded vigorously and said, "I shall do it without fail!"

"Go to it."

I went inside and went straight up to the secretary. I told him, "Reports from Seryu Ubiquitous. This override has been given by General Ogre himself."

The secretary put his hands up in mock surrender and dug out a file from a cabinet next to him. He brought back a yellow file that looked pretty decently full. He handed it to me and I opened it.

I wasn't exactly sure if avoiding Ogre's wrath was the best choice. The results were pretty… mixed.

' _Victim is a powerful merchant. Seems to be covered with bruises. Assumed attacker is Zan Nin Na.'_

' _Tatsumi works out a lot. He gets more powerful each time. Abs seem stronger than usual.'_

' _A clean cut right through several victims. Perhaps Shi's work.'_

' _Tatsumi walks with awkward confidence. Determined to do anything to help the Empire.'_

' _Victim has been hit by evil pretty hard. Assuming that Teru's photo has been incomplete, bardiche is possible.'_

' _Night Raid stops with the assaults. No sign of poison, traces from Extase, etc.'_

' _Tatsumi cares. He is nice to everybody, unless they don't return the favor. Completely free of evil.'_

Hmph. Wouldn't she like to hear I was in love with an assassin…

Oops.

Okay, I admit I liked Akame. But it was a mere crush… nothing else…

Just like the way I liked Seryu…

Uh oh.

For once, I actually realized what Guide meant. I'm in love with both Akame and Seryu. The cute, bright girl who was also insane, and the beautiful assassin who I'm forbidden to love.

I.

Am.

Doomed.

It got worse as I looked at Seryu's newest report.

' _No trace of victim except for a large quantity of blood. Assumed to be Uragiri, the Phantom's Hatred itself. I must protect Tatsumi… I MUST PROTECT TATSUMI!'_


	9. Gentler Times

**Whoa! I didn't expect this to get so popular! Thanks you guys (and girls)! You all rock, my shadowy paladins! (that's a compliment)**

 **Also, I was asked if there ever would be lemons in this story. Let me tell you there absolutely will** _ **not**_ **be lemons in this story. I'm not a big fan of lemons.**

 **I also read something on the Death Battle Fanon wiki about a fight between Seryu and Raiden from Metal Gear Revengeance. Man, it actually hurt to see how badly Seryu lost. I mean, we have a crazy cyborg with weapons that are best at destroying armies at… best against a cyborg with a blade that's deadlier than Akame's in a cyborg's hands (hmm… would people in AGK consider it an Imperial Arms?) that goes so fast time actually stops. Man, that Seryu hate group on DeviantArt must be happy (I kid you not, that exists).**

 **Finally, don't the Jaegers seem like the Seven Sins (not the anime) if you look carefully enough? Wave is Pride, as he thinks he's normal as he brings a huge Santa's sack of fish into a room while smaller things are 'weird' that the others do. Kurome is obviously Gluttony. Dr. Stylish I think as Sloth, as he never does anything himself. Seryu as Wrath, and Esdeath is Greed. Then there is Bols and Run, and there's only Envy and Lust. Minor Lust for Bols as he's the only one who is officially married. But Run… he never appealed to me, so I don't remember him that much. Does he have a case of envy?**

 **HaterofNone: Man, I had that planned from the gosh darned start!**

 **warrior of six blades: I'll tell you this, it depends on what way you're talking about a broken heart. Wink wink.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: Canon or noncanon, he never gets lucky.**

 **kagemoto: Nah. He is and forever will be.**

 **j.f.w.: Actually, that was planned from the start. You'll see.**

Chapter 9: Gentler Times

For once, Guide had given me a break. He told me, "The Daybreakers will go silent, as one of theirs has been captured. You have some time."

I had asked him, "What should I do?"

"Relax. Practice. Get a girlfriend… or two."

I'm not sure which I should do. After all, Ogre had been pleased and slightly confused on my report, and he gave me a day off. Plus, for that matter, Mondays off. He didn't want his 'main weapon being tired when another Daybreaker jumps out of an alleyway.'

Considering this, I got changed into the same clothes and went out my front door. This time, I knew she was here.

"Come on in," I told Seryu, who had been hiding pretty well behind my garbage bin.

Usually, I would have been normal about inviting her in. But now… I felt my heart skip as I offered her in my house.

Seryu got up ramrod stiff and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi," she said, "but I'm on patrol."

I smirked and asked, "Are you patrolling right now?"

Seryu huffed and said, "Bye."

She marched off, Coro in tow. Despite her huffy attitude, I could tell she wasn't in any way angry with me. In fact, she looked quite reluctant to go.

I went inside and closed the door behind me. I needed to check on something.

After I got back from the station, I checked Akame's gift. Inside was the beef (naturally) and some kind of box.

I had put the beef in the fridge, but I left the box be, without paying attention. I went to bed and decided to check on it the next day.

I stared at it now. It was a perfect cube with eleven inch dimensions. It was glossy and black with intricate red designs like a rosebush.

I laughed at that, finding the choice of the thorny rosebush appropriate. Akame seemed all sharp and pointy, but also looked beautiful and was beautiful in general like a rosebush.

Yeah…

I noticed that the top third could be lifted up like a cover. I took it off and took a look inside.

It was a _feast_. Crab and cheese rangoon, slices of cheese in crescent shapes arranged in a circle, pork dumplings, golden chicken, and little pieces of calamari in a small, decorative bowl.

Even better, the box somehow kept it warm.

Although, something bugged me. The dimensions of the box, its depth, and the weight… it was off somehow. It was like on the inside… it was hollow.

For a second, I was afraid. Did Akame finally put me in the rest of the rabble that she was supposed to assassinate and put a bomb in there. Or something more subtle, like a pop-out knife. Then I shook it away. Akame said she trusted me, and something in her eyes made me believe her.

I knocked on the bottom third of it. Indeed, it was hollow based off the sound of it. I searched for an opening.

I found a button, finally, and I pressed it. It popped out as a metal knob, and I pulled it open to reveal a drawer.

Inside was a paper heart.

How was I supposed to react to that? Put my hands lovingly under my chin and say with hearts in my eyes, 'she loves me'?

Erm, yeah, no.

Although, I knew for a fact I was going to have a talk with her tonight.

…

"Did you like my gift?" Akame asked.

She was emotionless as usual, just staring at me while leaning against the wall under my window. However, I saw that something changed in her eyes. They were a bit more cautious, and I could tell why.

"Of course," I told her. "It was quite generous."

Akame nodded, satisfied. Then the cautiousness in her eyes went up a whole level.

"Tatsumi, I've been talking to everybody in Night Raid about this for a while…" she said.

I gulped and asked, "What?"

"I want to offer you a spot in our team. If you don't want to kill anyone, you are free to just stay at our hideout and do as you please, just as long you don't betray us."

There it was. The offer to join Night Raid. Huzzah.

To be honest, I didn't really want to join Night Raid. I didn't want to leave my little house, the force, or Seryu and Coro. Especially that last one. Not Coro I meant…

"Sorry, Akame," I said solemnly. "I can't."

Akame turned away from me and said, "Oh."

We stood in silence for some time.

I felt bad, even though this was my choice. I didn't want to leave her hanging like that. I was pretty sure I broke her heart, though.

"Akame, I'm going to promise you something."

Akame perked up. She turned to face me again and asked, "What?"

"If I ever see a member of Night Raid, I will not hurt them unless it is out of self-defense. I will make sure that they make it alive if they are attacked themselves."

Akame said nothing for a time. She just stared at me.

Then she just ran at me and hugged my neck. I awkwardly sat there then just patted her back.

"I'll hold you to that," Akame said.

"I don't doubt it," I replied, scared in two different ways.

Akame got up and did one more thing before leaving.

She kissed me on the right cheek, directly next to my mouth.

She left without any words (and looking so flustered I was afraid she'd get caught) and went out the window as usual. I was left staring into space like an idiot.

…

 **(AN: I would suggest 'Fallen Angel' by Three Days Grace)**

Both of their wings are hurt. I try to fly after them.

The world is simply grey, and there is no bottom to the emptiness. Akame and Seryu and crying out to me, falling down with their wings bleeding.

Akame's wings are black and are just like a swan's. Seryu's wings are pearly white but are leathery bat wings.

I know I don't have wings, but I know I ca fly. I can tell that Guide is telling me to choose again.

I suppose that, if this is a dream, I should go for a test drive. Catch one and decide if it seemed right.

I wish myself to fly down, and I drop down towards Akame and Seryu. When I reach them, they start screaming to catch them and not the other.

I grab Akame's wrist, and Seryu falls down even faster.

I can hear her clearly no matter how far down she gets. She is cursing me halfheartedly, saying that I'm an evildoer and that I was tainted from the start. I can hear the sobs in her voice, see the tears in her eyes as she never shifts into insane mode.

I pull Akame toward me and hug her tightly. She wraps her wings around me, and the blood from her right wing drips on me.

I have to wonder, even if this is a dream. Did I make the right choice?

 **Alright, this question might also affect the faction system.**

 **Should I put Sayo and Ieyasu in here… alive? If yes, who should they join? Night Raid, the Jaegers, the Daybreakers, or Wild Hunt? (actually, I doubt that last one would make sense)**

 **I came up with that because I just felt as if that would be fun and stuff. That's all, and good day!**


	10. Drunk and Doomed

**First off, let me remind you all that Tatsumi hasn't officially chosen Akame yet. Sorry.**

 **Second, I want to thank Eramis8 for helping me complete my Jaeger Seven Sins chart.**

 **Wave-Pride  
Kurome-Gluttony  
Seryu-Wrath  
Dr. Stylish-Sloth  
Run-Lust  
Bols-Envy  
Esdeath-Greed**

 **Also, I think I forgot to add some details for** _ **if**_ **Sayo and Ieyasu become alive here. I'll put that at the end.**

 **boomstick9025: She's going down that abyss later. In the dream.**

 **Natsu is Awesome (ch. 9): To be honest, I think I forgot to mention that no other girls will fall for Tatusmi. Under any circumstance. This will stay Seryu/Tatsumi/Akame no matter what. Also, don't say that about Ieyasu. He's allergic to peanut butter.**

 **J.f.w.: Muahaha Tatsumi! How do yas like to fight your own childhood friends?**

 **warrior of six blades: That actually hurt me myself. I saw Seryu's face in my imagination and… let's just say I'd rather have Akame slit my throat.**

 **Natsu is Awesome (ch. 8): Some of his dreams will affect the world and how he is around Seryu and Akame like a dating simulator. However, Seryu will not be losing her arms from a fight with Sheele and Mine (plus, Mine died, remember?) and instead… well, this is the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Drunk and Doomed

I swear I'll never drink alcohol again.

General Ogre decided to take me, Seryu, and the other five force members (and Coro, I guess) out for a drink in celebration for Akumu's capture (yes, Seryu hadn't gotten to him yet). We had gone to a pub that he reserved just for us.

The place was a bit dusty, but it was better than my house. There were a few circular tables and a counter the bartender kept wiping his rag on.

We had all gotten mugs of a strong beer, and Ogre drank deeply from his. The other five guards followed suit.

I sniffed mine, and the alcohol singed my nose. I looked at Seryu, who shrugged.

We hadn't really talked ever since I spotted her stalking me. It was as if she was avoiding me. Of course, I didn't really like that. But she still smiled whenever we saw each other in passing, then just turned away quickly.

Seryu took a swig of hers, so I followed suit. I immediately woozy, and it wasn't from the alcohol… there was a drug in it…

I saw Ogre and the others fainting, and Seryu was mumbling something while holding her head. I looked over at the bartender… he was putting on a metal mask that I'd seen before… Shi…

…

"I hate this. I wanna kill that punk."

"You're not the only one. But look here. We bring him to Za, and the boss gives him a slow, bloody death that we get to watch up close and personal."

"I want a piece of him when this is all said and done."

"You will."

I heard the voices echoing in my head, but I knew this wasn't a dream. This was real.

I opened my eyes unsteadily. Zan Nin Na and Shi were standing in front of me. They were standing on the steps of the station, so I assumed I was higher up on the steps. At the foot was a pile of dead bodies with Ogre on top… unbelievable.

"What about the dog?" Zan asked.

"In a ditch," Shi said simply.

I closed my eyes, pretending to be knocked out. I could sense Infiniti nearby, but I couldn't reach it from here.

"You sure we have to kill her?"

"Please. You've had your fun. Even I'm disgusted, and I have fun gutting people."

I could tell by the way they were talking they were talking about Seryu. I growled.

They didn't hear me. Zan asked again, "Where's Akumu?"

I heard Akumu's artificial deep voice right behind me and he said, "Right here."

Shi scoffed and said, "Go. Za wants to see you."

Akumu kicked me in the back before going off away from the station.

I heard Seryu's voice. It was a few meters away and barely audible. She still sounded defiant.

"Shut it," Shi said.

I heard him go down the steps and then a few yards from there. I heard his boots hit the concrete.

I opened my eyes enough to see it.

Seryu was tied to a stake, her head low and her armor not on quite correctly, as if she'd been rushing to put it on… or someone had forced it back on.

I realized what Zan had done, and anger surged through me.

Without second thought, I got up quickly and found Infiniti a few feet to my right. I lunged for Infiniti and grabbed it with both hands.

Zan turned to me and managed, "What the…?"

My anger was burning, and I slashed him before he could recover. He fell, and struggled to get up.

I heard a scream, and I looked back to Shi and Seryu. Shi's scythe now dripped with blood, and Seryu's arms were gone.

Forget Zan. Shi just tore Seryu's arms off.

"Infiniti?" Shi asked. "I suppose I am slightly impressed. But you don't know its full potential, do you?"

I simply growled and held Infiniti like I was praying to it. Immediately, blue lasers fired from the pommel at Shi, and he avoided the attacks with his flight.

"Catch me if you can," he said, and his horse appeared.

He galloped off, and I ran after him.

Shi's horse was too fast, and he kept on making sharp turns on the concrete streets. Even more, it was night, so he didn't have to move out of the way for anyone. Still, I kept running, and he never stayed out of sight for too long.

Still, I would run out of endurance at one point, and I couldn't catch up to him….

Infiniti hummed, and I felt like it wanted to unleash more powers.

"What is it?" I asked my sword.

Instantly, carbon fiber wrapped around my whole body as I ran, and then more armor on top of that.

On top of the carbon fiber was some sort of golden armor with a rusty tint. Ancient but yet techy gauntlets covered my forearms, similar armor covered my breast and some more on my shoulders. An emotionless but stern mask covered my face, neglecting a mouth guard but definitely stylish. On top of that was a tall crown that instead of spikes had small spires instead.

Infiniti had changed, too. It seemed to be made out of carbon fiber but was clearly the same strength as before, if not stronger. The spikes were gone, but the circle in the pommel was the same. Steel replaced the spikes on the wheel and lined the sharp parts of the blade itself.

All of a sudden, the energy I had lost from chasing Shi was regained and the last of the drugs wore off. In fact, as I chased Shi I became faster than before. I was catching up to his flashy horse for some inexplicable reason.

Shi spun around and sputtered, "H-how?!"

I jumped and swung, but Shi had gotten out of reach. Right then, Infiniti became heavier and I held it like a spear. It had become a cleaver right when I needed it, and Shi was smacked straight off his horse.

I went over to his limp body and said, "You can be certain you'll get a public execution."

I must say, I'd never felt this angry with anybody before. He had decapitated Seryu right then and there, and I felt _pissed_.

Shi nodded, which was hard since I held him by the throat. I dragged him back the way we came, ignoring the fact he still held his Imperial Arms.

When we got back to the station, Zan was gone. I dropped Shi on the ground and went to Seryu.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Seryu just blinked at me, looking somewhat dazed. I looked at the ground at her feet and saw she had lost a lot of blood.

"We'll get you help," I said.

Seryu nodded and mumbled something.

I heard Shi get up, and I saw him holding up his scythe to the moon.

"Hidden ability!" he shouted. "Harvester!"

He started glowing violet and grew giant skeletal wings.

Shi lunged at me with his scythe, and I blocked it with a grunt. Shi was clearly much stronger now.

I'd heard that all Imperial Arms had a secret ability of some sort, but Shi hadn't gotten much damage from me earlier. That didn't matter. I was just surprised he had used it despite not being pushed up against the wall.

Shi was getting stronger every second passing. I couldn't retaliate, and his hidden ability made him stronger than I was, even with this new unlocked ability.

Shi could sense it, too. I could tell based on the fact a glowing violet mouth over his mask turned to a grin.

Then I heard a gunshot, and he spun around.

Seryu's mouth was open from where she stood. Sticking out of her throat was a gun.

Taking my chance, I turned Infiniti into the cleaver again and hit Shi with it, and he staggered back. I prepared to finish him… until a rapier stabbed him from behind.

Shi's power faded, and he slumped forward. He fell on his face, and I got a good look at who attacked him.

Wearing an Imperial Army General outfit, she looked dangerous and hot at the same time. Her pale skin brought out her blue hair and eyes. Although, despite her beauty, she didn't really look like my kind of person.

"Infiniti," she said. "I never thought I'd see it in person."

I ignored her. I ran past her and cut Seryu off of the stake. She slumped over and I caught her.

"Seryu…" I said.

She closed her eyes without a reply.

The woman came over to me and said, "She'll be okay. After all, if she wasn't, he wouldn't be okay."

"Who?" I asked.

Behind the woman was Coro. He trotted up to me and kyewed.

I patted him on the head and commented, "We're both worried, aren't we, buddy?"

My armor disappeared in a blue light, and the woman looked at me strangely.

I got up and held Seryu in my arms. I said, "Thanks very much, ma'am. I suppose that the world should be told that a Daybreaker is dead?"

The woman nodded.

"I am Officer Tatsumi of the Imperial Police."

"Nice to meet you, Tatsumi. I am General Esdeath."

I nodded with a smile. Then I frowned again.

"General Esdeath… you wouldn't know a place where they can heal my friend's arms, right?" I asked.

Esdeath smiled slyly.

"Well, Tatsumi," she said, "I have a better suggestion. I know someone who can make your friend new arms."

"For what price, General Esdeath?" I asked.

"It won't cost anything. And please, Tatsumi, call me Esdeath."

 **See? Esdeath ain't gushing!**

 **Okay, let me correct the earlier thing:**

 **If Sayo and Ieyasu do appear, they get Imperial Arms and like** _ **each other,**_ **not Sayo likes Tatsumi. Did that even happen? Also, I'll come up with something that doesn't include them being stuffed in the Lambton's shed.**

 **Also, for after you review, there is a poll on my profile for who you think Tatsumi will end up with. Just so you know.**


	11. Stylish's Style Sucks

**Big Darksiders fan here, guys. Yo.**

 **Death: (sweat drop)**

 **Me: What? I couldn't find one for Reckoning and I have an Akame ga Kill one for my lock screen, so I had to make you my avatar and wallpaper! Anyways, I'm just going to put Sayo and Ieyasu in there anyway because I feel like it makes sense. The faction is to be a surprise.**

 **warrior of six blades: Actually, hate to break it to you, but Zan is still alive. You'll see. As for Shi… I can't say anything without spoiling anything. But I will agree, Infiniti did respond to exactly that.**

 **KingofHeartless'09: Yeah. I needed to do that or else it would become Esdeath/Seryu/Tatsumi/Akame. And I'm no fan of Esdeath/Tatsumi.**

 **HaterofNone: Why does everybody know what I'm going to do?! DX**

 **J.f.w.: (ShadowKnight49ProductionsEXE has stopped working) I've become a bit attached to Tatsumi/Seryu myself now (does that make me a Narcissist?). Also, I know Aria's last name isn't Lambton. I just made it up because they have no official last name and the old phrase that 'the Devil wears sheep's clothing' or something like that.**

 **Natsu is Awesome: Yeah, that was an Abridged reference (worth it). Also, I do have to agree Dr. Stylish is ideally Pride, but Wave isn't very Slothy (not a word) and seems to be a bit prideful himself. So since Stylish keeps sitting in the sidelines in a battle and makes his minions do everything, he's Sloth because he just sits on his butt. As for Esdeath, that is to be revealed. Seryu's gun arms… those aren't very effective while tied to a stake, really. As for that last part… I might have done that if I hadn't decided to override the 'poll' myself.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: I can assure you she's not pregnant. Also, she didn't use that gun mouth because she was drugged. Coro was in a ditch, as mentioned. As for Sayo and Ieyasu, their appearance would have changed depending on which faction they join. As for Esdeath, I don't plan on it. And I do agree with Akame, but I still have to point out that he was still figuring things out.**

Chapter 11: Stylish's Style Sucks

"General Esdeath… why were you at the station?" I asked.

Esdeath scowled at the word 'general' and told me, "I'm trying to set up a group of Imperial Arms users to fight the Daybreakers. I was originally going for your friend, but…"

She glanced at Infiniti, which was strapped on my back.

She was taking me to somewhere called 'Stylish Laboratories.' I wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't argue.

I was still carrying Seryu in my arms, and she hadn't stirred for a second. For a near-death situation, I was surprisingly calm about it. Maybe because Coro was still walking next to us, I knew she was still alive.

I also noted that Infiniti was still in that carbon-fiber appearance. I don't know why it changed, but it did. I'm not sure if it would change back, but I wasn't about to complain.

Apparently, Zan Nin Na had escaped while I chased Shi, so guess what? I had to track that armored slime ball down. Again.

After a few more turns, Esdeath walked into a building that looked abandoned, with boards covering the windows and cobwebs near the door. I gulped and followed.

Esdeath went to a far corner of the room and opened a hatch in the floor. Light poured out and she climbed in. I followed, and Coro did the same.

The whole place was covered in white metal, with green 'veins' crisscrossing the walls. Indeed, it was a laboratory, with tables covered in those science trinkets my village couldn't afford.

Esdeath called, "Doctor Stylish!"

A man came out from behind a wall.

He was probably in his late twenties, with purple hair that had a white streak, even skin, and blue eyes. He wore a lab coat, a green shirt, tan pants, and glasses.

If I was gay, I would've said he's hot. But I'm not. Seriously. Stop thinking I'm gay.

Based on the look he gave me, it was clear _he_ was.

He then turned to Esdeath and asked, "Yes, General Esdeath?"

"We have a situation," she said, nodding at Seryu.

"Ah!" Stylish exclaimed. "Miss Ubiquitous!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I assume you saw her... hidden weapons?"

"Erm, yes."

"I was the one who gave her them in the first place! She was ever so kind..."

"Can you heal her? Please?"

"Oh, of course, my boy."

…

I watched as Seryu was put on an experimenting table, with all of these doodads connected to her. We were on the other side of a glass wall, watching the different machines beep.

"I can assure you she will be okay," Stylish informed us. "She sustained minor injuries besides her arm loss, and she's not pregnant."

I sighed in relief and asked, "What will you do now?"

Esdeath clapped my shoulder and told me, "He has an Imperial Arms. Show him."

Stylish waved his hands in a flourish at me, showing me a pair of purple gloves.

"It's called Perfector," Stylish told me. "I can assure you that I will be able to create new arms for your friend within a few hours. Make them… _better_ , too."

Esdeath looked at me and said, "You looked a bit tired, Tatsumi. Why don't you rest?"

I pointed at a cushioned chair behind me. Esdeath nodded, and Stylish did the same. I sat on it and closed my eyes, and I crashed.

…

It's happening again. Akame and Seryu are falling, their wings bleeding.

This time, when I reach them, I grab Seryu. Akame falls down faster the moment I do.

Akame says nothing as she falls. Her mouth is put in a set line, and her eyes are shadowed.

Last second before I wake up, she utters, "Why?"

…

I felt a cold, hard hand shake my shoulder. Thinking it was Zan Nin Na wearing his armor, I got up quickly and drew Infiniti.

"Sorry, Tatsumi..."

Seryu was awake, but didn't look so okay. Her eyes were downcast, and her face was glum. She looked quite traumatized.

"Are you okay?" I asked Seryu.

Seryu shook her head. I went over to hug her, but she stepped back as if on instinct. Then she let go a bit and let me wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you," I said.

Seryu said nothing. Then she started crying into my right shoulder. I patted her back gently.

I felt hate surge through me. Zan had... attacked Seryu. He hurt her and maybe mentally scarred her. He deserved to die.

If Guide was an entity of fate, I silently decided to make a demand to him if he was going to put me through this.

 _If you're going to screw with my life like this, then promise me that I get to kill Zan Nin Na._

For a while, I paid attention to nothing but Seryu's sobs. Then I heard Guide's reply in my head.

 _'When the day comes, only you will battle Zan Nin Na on the day either you or he should die. Wish granted.'_

 **Last time, the ending was a bit messed up. Also, I forgot that it was Stylish who gave Seryu her hidden guns. So I decided to fix it. Is it better? Tell me via guest reviewing.**

 **Also, should Bols die? Really, I did** _ **not**_ **like his death at all. I have a soft spot for those characters who have families, as most characters either don't have families or they're dead in almost anything. So I'm conflicted. His death would bring Tatsumi and Seryu closer together, but him living would save me from having to incorporate his death or his family's, for that matter.**

 **Don't forget about the poll on my profile, for that matter.**


	12. Life's Changes

**I would say sorry about the change in last chapter, but it was for the better.**

 **On a minor note, I do also want to apologize for forgetting that it was Stylish who got Seryu her hidden weapons in the first place. This was my fault because, as much as I'm not a Wiki page, I could have looked it up.**

 **A few replies:**

 **TheWolfBoss06: In retrospect, it was pretty screwed up. :/**

 **NinjaFang1331: Not to sound rude, but did you actually read the chapter thoroughly?**

 **Drias' BrokenCa5tle's: I KNOW! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DX**

 **J.f.w.: First part, I must agree. Second part… wow, you said it pretty harshly but truthfully. Then again, the truth is always harsh.**

 **Natsu is Awesome: I suppose that's true… wait! If she has gun arms, does that mean her bones are full of ammo? And I do suppose that, in the end, the poll was pointless… sorry.**

 **Anon: A little late, but it's a yes.**

 **warrior of six blades: Don't watch Naruto, but I looked them up, but I could see that child being Stylish. And your analysis, as usual, is** _ **ridiculously**_ **accurate.**

 **J.f.w. (2): I saw this comic on DeviantArt for RWBY where this one guy gets kissed and he says nothing with his mouth hanging open. An arrow points at him and it says 'Jaune/exe is not working.' It was a joke based on that, as an exe is a computer file or something, and if its broken… well…**

 **J.f.w. (3): If Bols living is the deciding vote, that's my plan.**

 **cristinkruz: I can't help but agree.**

 **Eriphabottackson: Thanks! I try to bring the best out of Seryu! Also, I do admit myself that Ogre and Tatsumi being friends is strange, as he was Tatsumi's second kill. As for Tatsumi being OOC, it's kinda hard to pinpoint his personality for me.**

 **Haro4: A little late for that, it's been done.**

 **Zaralann: How? In what way?**

 **skyblade132: NOW! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **King Rocket: There's a specific reason he got it so fast that isn't the classical fic way, but it is a surprise.**

 **Now anyways, let's get on…. And get some Tatsumi/Seryu fluff. :3**

Chapter 12: Life's Changes

I walked Seryu home that night. I didn't want her to be alone after what had happened, so I could at least do that for her.

If it wasn't enough that Zan had attacked her, Seryu got even worse when Esdeath told her that Ogre was dead. I felt bad, as Ogre was someone I respected dearly, but Seryu looked so bad she might have been glass. Her insane mode never went on. That's how I could tell how bad it was for her.

I dropped her off, and she just looked at me for some time.

"Th-thank you," she said unsteadily.

"You're welcome," I growled, but the anger wasn't directed toward her.

Seryu closed the door behind her as she went inside. I stayed at the door for some time, and I heard her crying again.

As I stomped angrily back home, I asked/thought angrily to Guide.

 _Which of your 'order' allowed that?!_

Guide's response was quick as a whip.

' _Mine. Fate takes twists… turns…'_

I shut him off.

On my way back, I thought about violent deaths for Zan. Thought about what he deserved. None were violent enough for what he had done.

He caused pain. Physical and emotional.

I went in my house and slammed it behind me. It was almost morning, but I decided to sleep anyway.

I looked on my bed, and a note was on it. Not caring in the slightest, I swiped it off my bed and climbed into the bed.

…

I still felt tired when I woke up.

I looked out the window, groaning. My eyes adjusted, and I assumed it was just before noon. I groaned again, dragging myself out of bed.

Looking at the floor, that note was still there. I picked it up and attempted reading the not-so-practiced handwriting. It took me a minute to figure out the short message.

' _I left because of your absence. I hope I didn't make anything awkward._

 _Sincerely, Akame'_

Honestly, I didn't care about what Akame had to say at the moment. I was more concerned about Seryu.

After all, this had happened before.

Speaking of which, I heard someone knocking on the door. I went downstairs and opened the door for her.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I doubted taking Seryu (and Coro, I guess) out for lunch wouldn't be much help. But I had to do whatever I could to make her feel better.

Seryu walked staring at the ground, not being her usual bubbly self (or that stiff, insane self). She seemed to reflect it to Coro, as the dog looked at her sadly.

"That disgusting evildoer," she muttered.

I didn't respond. How was I supposed to respond to that? _'It's okay! It's not like he's hidden!'_

"How are you handling this?" I asked instead.

Seryu sighed and told me, "I would like to say I'm… recovering fast, but no, not really."

I scowled deeply. I didn't realize that I…

"Tatsumi," Seryu said, looking at me this time. "You… don't look very well."

She looked shocked. She wasn't scared, used to it but surprised to see it on my face.

My expression…

It was her insane face.

I tried to change it back to normal. I supposed it was, as Seryu looked back away from me.

I looked to our left and found our destination.

"This is the place," I told her, pointing to the café.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"Everything looks so good…" Seryu mumbled.

I had to agree. Those with food were eating eagerly. Those not were looking at the others enviously.

Everybody ate outdoors at metal tables with a hole in the middle which all held an open red-and-white umbrella. Seryu and I sat at a round table sitting on metal chairs with cushions on opposite sides, reading our large menus.

I looked at the different customers, and noticed one woman was looking at me particularly.

She was basically wearing only her undergarments, with her large… um… covered by something like a giant black strip of cloth and her… ah… covered in black… underwear and a belt. Her yellow hair was the exact same as her eyes, which bore into mine.

She cocked her head to the side, her mouth pressed into a playful smile. She then saluted with a wink and went to eat her food.

I looked over at Seryu. It was hard to see her, as the umbrella pole was in my line of vision. I realized she was looking at the same woman.

 _Insanely._

"Erm… Seryu?" I managed.

Seryu looked back at me.

"That woman is quite… underdressed, isn't she?" was all she asked.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered me about her.

"Uh… yeah," I said.

I ducked back behind the menu.

The smiling, petite waitress came to our table and asked, "Are you two ready to order?"

Seryu smiled at her and said, "I'll have the beef and noodle bowl, please. And two waters."

The waitress glanced at Coro and looked back at me and I told her, "Spring Rolls and a limeade for me, please."

She noted this and left with our menus.

Seryu looked over at me and asked, "What do you think of all this?"

"I think it needs to end," I said immediately.

Seryu nodded once. She squinted at my chest.

I felt my face go red. I demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Do you have anything except for that sweater?"

I felt my face cool down. I answered, "No."

Seryu looked at me blankly. She stood there for a while.

Then she smiled.

"Promise me you'll buy something else after we eat," she told me.

"Oh, uh, sure."

Our food arrived right then and there. It was delicious.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" I asked Seryu as I paid the bill.

"I'm sure," Seryu answered.

She got up.

"Bye," she said simply.

"Uh… bye. Good luck," I told her.

She nodded and walked up.

I was definitely going to buy new clothes later. But for now…

I got up. I needed to find out something.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

It was about time I researched Guide.

I checked a bookstore called 'Night Bookstore' and considered it. I entered upon seeing a bookstore in general. I must say, the books there looked so old it may have been promising.

The guy behind the counter, however, looked… familiar.

With long green hair and goggles, he smiled and said, "How may I help you…"

We stared at each other. After a while, he pointed at me and gaped.

I blinked and asked, "What is it?"

He regained his composure and he said, "I must say, congratulations. You've got not just one, but two girls after you."

I am sure my face was dumbfounded.

"You do know the prices on our heads are gone now, right? No one fears us anymore."

"What?" I asked stupidly.

Then it hit me.

"You're the one from Night Raid, right?" I asked. "Lubbock, is it?"

Lubbock nodded.

One of the bookshelves slid aside the wall and opened up a secret passageway. Right there was… wait for it…

"Oh. Hello, Tatsumi," Akame greeted.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"So people don't mind you guys at all?" I asked.

"Yep," a small girl, Saya confirmed. "I walk across the block all the time and just get glances."

It was just a small room with green chairs, a polished wooden floor, an oak table, and a green rug. On the wall opposite to the entrance was a flag with a bird of prey on it, the logo of Night Raid.

There were four members in the room besides me: Akame, Lubbock, Saya, and the woman at the café from earlier.

Saya was about four ten, with neck length messy sky blue hair with a small braid on one side. With pink eyes, pale skin, and a schoolgirl's uniform matching her exact colors, she looked like a doll. A talking doll with half-open eyes.

I stared at the woman for a second and said, "I know you."

She smiled and told me, "Naw, you just recognize me."

"That's Leone," Akame told me. "I asked her to watch you to find…"

Her eyes flashed.

"…you with another woman."

I sweat dropped. Good thing I drill cover stories into my head.

"We're only friends. I actually asked her out once, but she said no. But we're still friends… yeah."

Akame, Lubbock, and Leone considered this. Saya just looked at me blankly.

Finally, after about a minute of silence, Lubbock shrugged and said, "I buy it."

Leone grinned and commented, "Who would say no to our Akame?"

"I ship it," Saya said simply.

Akame smiled and nodded. She gave me a tight hug, giving me a good feel of…

 _What the hell._

She let me go and then became serious. She asked, "I never told you about this place. Why are you here?"

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"It's on the house," Lubbock told me.

"Thanks, man," I said.

"Hey, come talk to me anytime. We can talk about ladies all you want."

"I think I'll pass up on the latter."

"Your loss."

I waved goodbye to him as I exited the bookstore. I know Akame would have wanted to come to my place this early (about mid-afternoon), but I couldn't risk her running into Seryu, because I feel like she would go after Akame, bounty or no.

Oh well. Clothes shopping now.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I put the bag full of clothes on the floor next to the door and placed my book on the dining table and sat down in a chair.

It was a brown leather-covered book labeled _Mythology_. Nothing exciting. Not even an author name.

Whatever.

I opened the book and searched for any key words in the table of contents.

I read off, "Let's see… Lenkisa… Malthael… Cipher… Bagul… Tobi… Herobrine… Voorthoon… Voorthoon?"

I recognized the name from somewhere. I struggled to remember.

Right. Guide mentioned him.

I searched the name, hoping Guide would be near him.

Voorthoon appeared to be a humanoid with a heavily muscled body, a giant cape, chainmail armor, SWAT helmet, wolf mask, thick pauldrons with colossal spikes, simple pants, and thick boots.

The next pages showed a cloaked man with a gas mask, a colossal dragon, and… Guide.

His true name was Imperus, the god of fate and tricks. He was described as a kind being, but still loved to see the outcomes of someone's life and see if he could make more. He was apparently a good god, but I'm not sure about that.

I slammed the book shut and decided to do something else.

 **Whoo… that took a long time.**

 **Anyways, I've been wasting my life looking up online personality quizzes and turns out that my Akame ga Kill waifu is Sheele. I guess that makes sense.**

 **Finally, see how many Easter Eggs you can find! That's all (also, I put the name of one of my OTPs on here for one of them. Find it if you can!)**


	13. Jaegers

**Whoa. Besides chapter 6, last chapter had the most words in it out of all these chapters.**

 **Now, multiple things:**

 **The thing about Bols is unanimous: He will live. So we'll see how he ends up :3**

 **(I will not reply to those who I PMd)**

 **warrior of six blades: Correct as usual. I had fun with that last one. It was bound to happen.**

 **skyblade132: I know. Every time I see a good fanfic it's always gone and goes for cruddy/wrong ships like Sadao/Chiho or Satomi/Enju. Wrong stuff (mostly having to do with pedophilia)**

 **J.f.w.: Night Raid is off the hook because the danger of the Daybreakers is far further than that of Night Raid and the fact Night Raid has become inactive because they don't think it's safe going out and about after what happened to Mine. And yes, that is a transition. I got the idea after reading my RWBY fic again as it uses a similar transition. Although Tatsumi is starting to go the 'Seryu Path' after what Zan did to him and Seryu (and, in the future… [gets cut off]). As for his Imperial Arms… (gets cut off again). But as for the harshness, you weren't being intentionally harsh, but I mean about the way you previously put it about your revoked 'Bols death' vote.**

 **Warning: May or may not contain a Pacific Rim joke**

Chapter 13: Jaegers

I stretched with a yawn on my mattress as I woke up. I smacked my lips and tried to recollect what day it was.

 _Oh. Right. Jaeger day._

I considered this. My eyes popped open.

 _I have to get there fast!_

I got dressed in my new clothes and grabbed Infiniti. I grabbed a bag of beef jerky and ran out the door. I suppose it would be best if I picked up Seryu.

 _If I was a wild Ubiquitous, where would I be?_

I paused to think.

 _In front of my house behind a trash can._

I went behind my trash can and checked. Sure enough…

"Oh, good morning, Tatsumi," Seryu greeted. Coro kyewed a hello.

"Morning," I greeted back.

"Nice clothes. I suppose you went shopping?"

I suppose she was right. It kinda matched Infiniti too. I had a simple dark blue t-shirt and a black jacket that went too my ankles. My pants were the same grey-black and my shoes were also the same. My jacket had a decently big collar and pockets to put my hands in to look cool. Even so, my forearms were covered in the Imperial police's gauntlets, which was even more fitting.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Seryu looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course! This is for the sake of justice!" she replied.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"Apparently, the room should be around here," I murmured, a bit collected by the size of the palace.

When the room for our meeting was around the corner, I noticed Seryu staring at me, eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you seeing someone?" she asked in return.

"Why ask a question like that?" I shot back uncertainly.

"Something seems… different about you," she told me.

I decided to act cool instead of throwing a fit.

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "I'm dating Infiniti."

I pulled out Infiniti and started licking the flat of its blade.

I didn't realize we were right in front of the room… or that the door was automatic. Due to that, whoever was inside got a full look of me licking my blade angrily.

I noticed this and put Infiniti away, embarrassed.

There were three people already there. There was a buff man wearing a white cloth gas mask covering his whole face, white pants, and nothing else sitting there silently. One guy my age with dark skin and blue hair wearing a sailor uniform was staring at me, horrified. I could hear him thinking I was weird. And a single girl with black, short hair, black eyes, a black schoolgirl's outfit with a red bow, and red gauntlets with a katana on her side. She was awfully familiar…

Before I could think on this, Seryu pulled out a bag of rose pellets and started throwing them on the ground with some assistance from Coro. When they were done, they kneeled (honestly, I couldn't tell _what_ Coro was doing) on the ground and Seryu called, "Everything is prepared!"

Without warning, someone slung their arm around my shoulders. I looked who it was and fell down the stairs like an idiot.

"Thank you very much my dear," Dr. Stylish said. "Although, I wish you hadn't fallen, Tatsumi."

I wish he hadn't said my name so seductively.

He walked down the stairs and said, "I wish some of you were more stylish."

He looked over at the boy with blue hair.

"I could give _you_ some personal tips."

I heard the boy's voice again as we agreed he was weird beyond measure.

 **(Give Tatsumi and 'blue hair boy' white eyes. The anime one when they sulk)**

I walked over to a corner of the table and sat across the boy with the blue hair. Seryu sat next to me and played with Coro.

"Don't you wish this wasn't so confusing?" I asked myself.

"I do every day," the blue haired boy replied, assuming I asked him.

We considered each other.

After that short conversation, I considered the room. Marble tiles with an occasional green marble on the floor, walls, and roof. Thick columns lined the walls. The ceiling held golden chandeliers. The table was… marble with ten golden chairs. The floor was covered in a velvet red rug.

"So…" I said in an attempt at conversation, "…when did you get here?"

The boy considered this and told me, "Second one here. I was stuck here with him in the mask."

I looked over at the masked guy. He was staring at us creepily.

We both sweat dropped.

I held a hand out. "Tatsumi."

"Wave," the boy said in kind.

We shook hands.

"Good afternoon," a voice said from the doorway. We all looked.

A man was there, reading a small book as he entered. He had light blonde hair with golden eyes that matched his pale skin. He wore a white tunic and some black shirt. His hair was topped with small, fake wings which gave him the appearance of an angel.

 _Finally, someone normal!_

Not to be rude to Seryu.

He sat down opposite of the gas mask guy, who stared at him.

There were three more seats remaining. I couldn't stand but wonder what weirdness would bring. One was answered after that.

The guy that came in was short but looked similar to the angel guy, with golden hair and eyes and pale skin. However, he had sharp teeth, fake horns and tail, and a black, elaborate suit. He was carrying something like a flute and took a seat next to the schoolgirl, who was eating candy without giving a crud.

We waited some time more. As I did, I looked for Imperial Arms. The short guy's flute might be one. So was the big barrel next to the gas mask guy. I knew Dr. Stylish and Seryu's Imperial Arms (one of them was staring at me and here's a hint: it wasn't Stylish's). I couldn't see anything on the angel guy, and Wave only had a big bag of fish with him. The schoolgirl's katana was definitely one.

I knew I'd seen her before somehow. I didn't realize I was staring.

From across the table, she noticed me. She stared at me blankly.

Then she pulled her candy bag to her chest and said, "You can't have any."

I almost didn't hear it, but too late to act as if I didn't.

The door opened and I heard two people bickering. Familiar voices…

I got up and looked to see who it was.

Ieyasu had the same hair and headband, but now he wore a white shirt and a sleeveless black vest and blue jeans. His feet were covered in thick black combat boots and he had some kind of elaborate, yellow and black dual sided axe on his back.

Sayo also had the same hair and butterfly hairpin, but had a long-sleeved light purple shirt and a purple hoodie tied around her waist. She had black short shorts and had simple black sneakers on her feet. A new bow with arrows were slung on her back, ready for action.

They stopped fighting after realizing that they had an audience, and then noticed that I was standing up.

Ieyasu looked over at me and called, "Tatsumi, is that you?"

I nodded, not caring about the people who were staring.

Ieyasu walked to me and clapped my shoulder.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked.

Ieyasu snorted, remembering the bandits.

Sayo gave me a quick hug and asked, "Are you here for the General's 'assembly' too?"

"Yep. But we should catch up later."

They nodded and took off to sit in the remaining seats. I sat down in mine.

A few minutes afterward, I saw a flash of black enter the room. A man with a cloak and metal mask.

 _No._

Shi died. So why was he standing at the doorway, scythe drawn?

Everybody stood up immediately, weapons drawn. Wave held some sort of blue, curved sword that was hidden in his sailor uniform and the angel guy sprouted wings (was he a legit angel?).

Seryu was the first to attack, her metal arms about to attack Shi when she was blown back with astounding speed. Coro slid next to her, covered in ice.

 _Ice?_

Shi never had that ability.

Ieyasu charged in straightforward with the schoolgirl, axe and blade at the ready. Shi dived to the side and was met with the gas mask guy's giant flamethrower. Shi dove under his legs, causing gas mask to fall on his stomach.

I ran straight at Shi, determined to know how he was revived. I drew Infiniti and it changed form.

Shi swung his scythe at me, but I blocked it with Infiniti in a scythe form.

The scythe had the same texture appearance that Infiniti always had. The whole 'staff' was of the carbon fiber texture, topped with Infiniti's signature ring. It sprouted a beak/blade thing which was of the same appearance which held Shi's scythe in place.

A shockwave rippled, and Shi laughed.

A female laugh.

Shi's spare hand took off the mask and then the cloak, revealing… guess who?

"You all impress me," Esdeath said simply.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"Where are we going, General?" Seryu asked curiously.

Luckily, her question gave a distraction that allowed me to scratch my back. This tuxedo was killing me, and since the others hadn't done anything I imagined they were dying (except for Coro. Lucky git).

"We're going to see the Prime Minister and the Emperor themselves," Esdeath told us, who swapped her usual white uniform for a black version of it.

"So we're a group of elite Imperial Arms users, right Master Esdeath?" the short kid with the flute asked. "So what do we call ourselves?"

Esdeath turned away from us dramatically and replied, "We call ourselves… the Jaegers!"

I raised a hand and asked, "Aren't those the guys from Pacific Rim?"

My question was ignored. But the other Jaegers stared at me like I was an idiot… which was pretty accurate.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

The hall before the throne room was heavy with normal guards and four with thick armor, halberds, and shields. They opened the giant, steel doors to reveal a ton of commotion between the Emperor's advisors.

"We've had reported sightings of Zan Nin Na on the loose! He has to be defeated!"

"But what of Teru? We don't know what their Imperial Arms is, but they are destroying everything so quickly!"

"Shi's corpse has gone missing! That should be the main case!"

"The Daybreakers have gone recruiting, that should be the main priority! They convinced someone who is powerful enough to take on General Budo, and with that they have apparently appealed to the King on the Iron Throne!"

The Emperor, a child in a king's clothes and scepter, noticed us and shouted, "Silence!"

The advisors went quiet. The Emperor whispered something to a giant man with a white beard standing next to him chewing raw meat, the Prime Minister, who nodded in response.

It was hard to take in the throne room. It glowed so brightly with white and green marble tiles, gold trimmed columns, red carpets, and the giant golden throne itself, which came with a glass ceiling making everything glow even if it was only evening.

"General Esdeath," the Emperor said, his voice high-pitched. "Does the group we've recommended to you seem… fitting to your tastes?"

I felt myself getting nervous. Long enough to accidentally let Guide back in my head.

Strangely, I heard more than just his voice.

' _So, those are his childhood friends,'_ a voice with multiple, male pitches spoke as Sayo and Ieyasu introduced themselves to the Emperor.

' _That man denied my gift of destruction,'_ a deep, rumbling voice commented as the gas mask guy, Bols bowed low.

' _That Imperial Arms there was one of my favorites,'_ a mechanical male laughed as Dr. Stylish posed… to the Prime Minister's distaste.

As the schoolgirl went up, introducing herself as Kurome, multiple of whoever was in my head hissed.

It went on. The angel guy, Run, got some good laughs. The flute boy, Nyau had a few imitations of said instrument. Seryu got a mix of hate-filled comments and 'aww's for Coro. Wave had gotten a few claps, as everybody had wanted to see his armor (which I wasn't paying much attention to).

Then it was my turn. I went up to the Emperor and bowed low.

"Your name is?" the Minister asked, bored.

"Tatsumi," I told him. "I come from a village far from here, same as the two from before (Ieyasu made a face). I own the Imperial Arms Infiniti…"

Before I could continue, the advisors started murmuring… loudly. The Emperor and Prime Minister stared.

"May we see?" the Emperor asked.

Uneasily, I drew Infiniti from its sheath. It glowed blue in its delight of freedom.

There were mixed 'wows' from everybody except for Seryu, who was almost indifferent to it at this point, and Esdeath who I could tell was simply studying it.

Well, if they were so amazed…

I spun Infiniti around and it transformed into a scythe in a flash of blue light. Then into the cleaver from the fight with Shi.

At this point, the Emperor was leaning so far forward that he could fall off his chair. The Minister was eating his meat so excitedly I was afraid he would wet himself (I don't see the correlation, though).

Just for one last time, I pointed the cleaver up and it transformed into a katana… which basically looked like its original form just with a smaller pommel/ring and a curved, slighter blade.

I spun it around a bit, transformed it back into a sword, and sheathed it.

Somebody in my head started clapping slowly, as Seryu did ( _clank… clank… clank…_ ). Then the applause got louder and faster as everybody joined in.

Which was weird, as I did nothing but show off.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Despite all this, I had kitchen duty.

I was making a big stew with Wave and Bols, chopping up vegetables and preparing Wave's fish from earlier. I must say, it was smelling good.

"So…" I said, trying to make conversation, "…what did you guys do before joining this group?"

"I was a member of the Imperial Navy," Wave said simply.

He went to put some lettuce in the stew, but Bols said, "Wave."

Wave looked at him.

"Don't put it in right away. The lettuce goes in last or else it will be too tender."

"Oh, right," Wave said simply.

Bols, it turned out, was just gun-shy about talking to strangers, which explains why he was staring at us back in the meeting room.

"Hey, Bols, what did you do before?" I asked him.

Bols said nothing.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" I asked.

Instead of replying, Wave asked instead, "Tatsumi, what did you do before?"

"Eh, I was a member of the Garrison until I met Esdeath."

"Why don't you call her 'General?'"

"She doesn't like it when I do that."

"So if you're a Garrison member, we have two officers, one naval soldier, two villagers-"

"I'm a villager too!" I pointed out angrily.

"You get the point. Also a Beast, and I don't know about the rest."

We looked at Bols, waiting for an answer about his line-of-duty, but he gave no answer.

We decided to leave him alone. He was too busy chopping up carrots.

 **Oh geez. This is almost 3000 words.**

 **Also, very soon I'll be posting a fight between Zan and Leone because, spoiler alert, they'll never have a one-on-one to the death. For now, go ahead to 'Shadow's Battle Arena' for Yuno Gasai vs. Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) and Chara vs. Satan (Pony Island).**

 **I currently also have a story about where Akame has to fight some gods to bring back Night Raid called 'Kill the Gods.' It has some Akame/Tatsumi implied so go on ahead.**

 **I also plan to make a story where the Empire is legitimately kind and caring. Tatsumi will be adopted by the Lambtons and Night Raid is actually evil. I'm not sure about the full-on details about the story or what ship he'll be in but I know about his Imperial Arms. I don't really plan on making him fall for Seryu and I know I'll have him kill Akame so…**

 **There's another planned one where Tatsumi fights Malthael (Death) to come back to life and wins but releases Death's Weapons throughout the world. So it's a manhunt/war story with heavy Tatsumi/Akame.**

 **Finally, for our next poll, should Zank the Executioner have an appearance/be important?**

 **That's all guys! See you!**

 **(leaves)**

…

…

…

 _He's gone?_

 _Good._

 _I would like you all to know that his fates will not end up good no matter what._

 _Whose?_

 _Tatsumi's, obviously._

 _I told him there would be two good, two bad._

 _I lied._

 _There is a fifth which will end in pure massacre._

 _Just because he thought that sacrifice would be the best choice._

 _Hm. Heh heh._

 _HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAH!_


	14. Demons and Gods

**KingofHeartless'09: That's a wonderful idea!**

 **skyblade132: Nobody cares about Nyau XD**

 **TheWolfBoss06: Somewhere in between, I'll tell you that. Also, for Zank… I should have added more details to it. Also, you can plan on more quality work :3**

 **Eriphabottackson: You can expect more from Saya. She was fun to edit. Also, to explain Pacific Rim just in case, it's really just a play where there are giant armored men that fight monstrous Danger Beasts. Also, yes, I suppose it was about time for me to return. Thanks for the shoutout on your story (also, I did your copy/paste thing and added a new option)!**

 **J.f.w.: Who to burn to death? Flowey? Also, I felt the same emotions in all of the Jaegers' deaths except for Esdeath and Stylish. And yes, they're dead. Someone else will use Incursio, but way later. And yes, Ieyasu uses Belvark now, as he uses an axe (I had to look up the weapon he used as I couldn't find it originally). Lastly… GIVE ME MY HELMET BACK AIIUNAFDIJABIANJDFBDKAJFIEYGUHJNOIYYGFRDESWAZSXDCFVGBHNJKJIUHYGTGFR!**

 **warrior of six blades: Why would gods have to be cautious of Kurome and her sword? They can just stomp on that stuff. But the first part is incorrect, but for a good reason…**

 **Note: I will mention other things from media from now on but they will be replaced by plays, games, and toys.**

Chapter 14: Demons and Gods

I knocked on the door of the Night Bookstore and waited for some time. Eventually, Lubbock appeared from the hidden room and opened the door.

"I was telling Akame not to look for you herself," he said. "She was about to leave until you knocked."

I sighed and said, "Thanks. I'm still having problems convincing Esdeath to let me keep my old house."

Lubbock sighed and smiled at me.

"Just so you know, attendance today is a bit… different."

We went down the hidden staircase and went down to see Night Raid.

Akame was there, of course. She gave me a smile and waved me over, and I sat next to her on one of the velvet sofas.

There was Leone drinking something that looked heavily alcoholic, and I was anxious to slap it out of her hand because of my memory of Shi the Bartender. Saya was asleep next to her, curled into a ball and snoring like there was no tomorrow. Then, glaring at me from the sofa opposite of me was…

"Matinding, seriously," Lubbock sighed, looking at him. "Please stop."

Matinding was a giant of a young man, with strong muscles and an obvious six-pack even though you couldn't see it. His hair was a shock of white with even skin and brown eyes. He wore a thick grey hoodie and I could see that he had kevlar underneath. His pants were a normal blue and his combat boots were obviously leather.

The catch? I couldn't tell which arm appealed to me more. His left forearm was like a thick metal gauntlet with thick, square-like fingers. His right arm was pure red and patterned with white swirls, but only had three fingers (one index finger, one ring/middle finger, and one thumb) and had talons.

Akame followed my freaked-out eyes and simply told Matinding, "He's mine."

Leone laughed heartedly, obviously drunk.

Matinding looked at me and asked, "You're Tatsumi, right?"

I nodded uncomfortably.

He got up and walked to me. I swear his eyes glowed.

He raised his red arm. I was afraid he was about to punch me until…

He offered his hand and said, "Everybody just calls me Matin. Thanks for saving those orphans from those muggers."

Confused, I just nodded and shook his hand. Despite its look, it was cool but scaly. Although, it was weird to shake hands with a three-fingered man.

Matin just sat down where he was earlier.

Before the silence got too long, I asked, "Who is the King on the Iron Throne?"

Akame gave me a sideways look and asked, "Where did you hear that name?"

I told them about my recruitment with the Jaegers and the argument the advisors had.

"That's some serious stuff," Leone said drunkenly, then laughed again.

"The King on the Iron Throne is his title," Akame explained. "His real name is Pang-Akit, the only person in his kingdom that holds and Imperial Arms. His kingdom and the Empire have a tense but peaceful relationship, especially how his army is so large, well trained, and well equipped that the only way we would survive an attack by them is that we have so many Imperial Arms users."

"But you can bet that in a war, most of the Imperial Arms users in the Empire would die," Lubbock added.

"Most of all, he uses the last demon weapon in the Imperial Arms list," Matin added.

"'Demon weapon?'" I repeated.

Akame raised her sword and Matin showed off his right arm.

"They say that the most Imperial Arms are used by the components of the four main demons in this land," Matin explained.

He launched into this story about Ente Isla, Guts, mercenaries, Femto, and stuff I couldn't remember.

"So what Imperial Arms are they?" I asked.

Akame told me, "My Murasame comes from the Silent Demon. Esdeath's Imperial Arms, Demon's Extract comes from the Sadistic Demon."

"Mine is the Sathamut from the Pain Demon, and Pang-Akit's is the Lorinus from the Wise Demon," Matin finished.

I frowned. Then I glanced at Saya.

"What is her Imperial Arms?" I asked.

Leone busted out laughing and said for no apparent reason to nobody in particular, "Oh, wait! Before anyone answers! Did you know that Saya and Matin-"

With a swift _click_ , Saya was awake, sitting up, and holding a pistol to Leone's head.

It looked similar to the boltshot from the… what do you call it? 'Halo Weapons' toy collections? But _this_ looked real, with a silver tint and pink lights instead of orange.

 **(AN: knows nothing about guns)**

Leone stared at the barrel for some time. Akame looked simply curious while Lubbock looked plain confused. Matin's red hand was pressed to his face without comment.

Saya turned over to me, satisfied, and said, "You heard nothing."

Leone laughed again and said, "Of course not!"

She whacked Saya on the head, who started rubbing that spot repeating, "Owie…"

In the back of my head, some audience was saying, "Awww…"

Akame's mouth twitched. Then she told me, "Saya's Imperial Arms…"

"…is Hell's Explosions: Pagsabog," Matin finished, interrupting Akame.

Before I could ask why in the world a tiny pistol like that could make 'Hell's Explosions,' I looked up at the clock.

To put it simply? It was late. Very late.

I got up and said a bit crazily, "I have to go!"

I waved over at Saya, Leone, and Matin ("ByeseeyouguyslaterIhopeyouguyscomenexttime!"), gave Akame a quick hug ("SeeyoutomorrownightifEsdeathletsmekeepmyhouse!"), and shook hands with Lubbock ("ThanksfortheloanmanI'llpayyoubacksomeday!") before exiting the secret room and the bookstore.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I didn't get much rest last night, so I entered the Jaeger Meeting Room half-asleep. I didn't know or care who was

"Can someone help me take a nap?" I asked no one in particular.

Someone, I think the flute guy Nyau, said simply, "Sure."

It was definitely him based on the music, and I started falling asleep.

My consciousness didn't last long.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I didn't know that I was walking in on an important conversation.

In the normal pure-white world, Guide was sitting at a table on a chair that weren't much different from the Jaeger ones. I recognized Voorthoon and Drakkous from the book sitting on other chairs. There was someone else, a transparent guy about my age with a white glow wearing a simple shirt and shorts. His hair was a bit ruffled and his eyes were a simple black.

"Trion is doing his best to keep the Daybreaker at his strongest," Voorthoon mumbled, his voice the multi-pitch one I heard in my head. "Uragiri is his greatest creation, they say."

Drakkous nodded and turned to Guide. He asked in a deep, scratchy voice, "The Puppeteer?"

Guide scratched his chin thoughtfully and replied, "He's spoken with Tastumi on occasion. And I gained from his memories he recently spoke to some sort of audience…"

Drakkous probably frowned, but the gas mask covering his mouth made it hard to tell.

The transparent guy scowled and said in a human voice, "The Puppeteer…"

I took a small step back.

Mistake. My single step echoed loudly.

The gods' heads whipped toward me. Then they whispered to each other.

When they looked back at me, Guide said, "Ask away, Tastumi."

I sighed and asked, "What's going on?"

Voorthoon sighed and told me, "Uragiri, the nemesis of Infiniti isn't just an Imperial Arms that wasn't made by the Emperor. It is a weapon that was created by our greatest enemy, Trion."

Before I could ask, Drakkous continued, "Trion is known as the Great Phantom, the god of betrayal. The reason he is so great is because betrayal starts assassinations, suicide, single paths of fate, slaughter, coldness in people's hearts, and makes people start rash actions."

Funny how they spoke to me so casually. Because, you know, they were gods.

"Who's the Puppeteer?" I asked next.

Guide looked at me and said, "Stand back."

I took a few steps back. Even if I felt I was far enough already.

Guide got on his feet, as the others did. He suddenly went limp.

He flickered violet with red and black flecks. Then he stayed with that color and stood up.

Immediately, Voorthoon slammed into him and Guide became golden again.

Guide patted his shoulder and said, "Thank you."

He then turned to me and said, "That was the Puppeteer. I usually seem like an evil deity due to my multiple roads, but it's me if I tell you the good path. The Puppeteer, or shall I say Magmamanyika, is my alternate, evil form that gives a single, dark path for one to follow. Unfortunately, most follow his advice."

I was still confused.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

Just then, a swirling black cloud appeared in the room. The gods backed up, alerted.

"Leave!" Guide shouted. "Wake up!"

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

A cold, metal hand shook my shoulder. I gained full consciousness and grabbed the hand and flipped Zan Nin Na over my shoulder.

I heard slow clapping. The other three in the room were Nyau, who looked amused and clapped, Kurome, who just looked at me, and Wave, who looked dastardly confused.

I looked down at my 'attacker.'

"At least we know you can take down an evildoer with your bare hands," Seryu laughed.

At least I know she won't mistake me as an 'evildoer.'

I helped her up and she dusted herself. I looked at Coro, expecting a reaction, but really he was just indifferent.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I thought you were… him."

Nyau grinned and asked, "Who's 'him'?"

Before I could answer, Sayo walked in the room. Seryu scowled, but didn't go insane.

"We're going on our first mission," Sayo informed us. "Kinda early, eh?"

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Esdeath pointed at the giant stone tower.

"Here's the mission," she told us. "A close ally of the Daybreakers is hiding inside there with a large number of guards. You may choose to attack as you want."

It was dead night, and we were about five kilometers northwest of the Capital, surrounded by tall trees and grass. The tower where our objective was hiding. It was about twice the size of the Capital's walls, and from here I could see heavily armored men carrying assorted weapons milling about.

I saw the others prepare their weapons: Coro bit off one of Seryu's arms off to reveal a giant sword (What the hell?! How did that fit?!). Wave covered himself with some type of sleek, blue armor with a weird… thing floating around the head. Bols's flamethrower went up, Sayo notched her bow, Kurome raised her katana to the sky, and Run's wings came out.

Then everybody was staring at me.

Oh. Right.

I drew Infiniti and swung it out to my right side. A blue glow enveloped me and I was wearing the Armor of Galath. I willed Infiniti to change and it turned into a scythe.

We ran straight at the tower. The guards noticed us and prepared themselves, those at windows above aiming guns at us, those with combat weapons forming straight, disciplined lines.

Apparently, something was up with the Daybreakers. These weren't mercenaries. They had black combat armor and had a red sun patch stitched on their shirts.

The pieces didn't fit together. Soldiers weren't the way of mass murderers…

The guns fired, and I spun away from the bullets aimed at me. Some of the gunners were shot by arrows and two others were struck by axes.

I turned to Ieyasu behind me, who had no weapon. He gave me a thumbs up.

I noticed one gunner aimed on me, and there was no time to turn away.

A fireball went streaking towards the gunner and he screamed, bursting into flames.

I didn't check. Bols.

The footsoldiers ran at us, screaming on the top of their lungs.

I leaped high and swung my scythe down, and two were immediately killed. The guy who narrowly missed the attack got his head burst open by Wave punching him.

I knocked someone else back casually and commented, "Whoa."

Wave shrugged and uppercutted someone else.

I heard a song playing and the attackers slowed down until they just fell. I looked over at Nyau who was playing a song casually.

I shrugged and went to cut down more goons when Coro ate the three in front of me.

"Thanks… I guess?" I managed.

Seryu was nowhere in sight, but I'm sure that the mass of blood flying in the air was her.

I ran to the door and entered the tower.

The walls on the inside were iron, the ground hard wood, and there were banners hanging on the wall with the same emblem the soldiers had.

Something was up.

I climbed the spiraling staircase, trying to figure out about the banners. There were no guards, so I guessed Sayo got them all.

The top floor was… not what I expected.

The floor had a pink rug and there was a small, square, white table with a yellow chair matching it in the corner.

On the pink bed was a girl, no older than fourteen. She had small features and short orange hair, giving her the appearance of a nine-year old. She slept peacefully, which is how I could tell she's never started any bloodshed.

She must've heard me and yawned. I was still thinking how she didn't hear the battle raging below when she looked at me sleepily.

"Mmm… Shi? Has Manabe come back?" she asked dreamily.

She must've mistaken my scythe as Shi's. I didn't recognize the name Manabe, but…

"I heard that Za was around this area… but was Zan here too…?"

 _Zan Nin Na…_

My vision went a dangerously dark red. I heard something in my neck crick.

I went up to her and raised the scythe. She was fully awake… cowering from me.

 _She knows Zan Nin Na…_

Crimson.

 _Die die die die die die die die die die die die_

Screaming.

 _Diediediediedieidiediediediediediediediediediediedie_

Horror.

 _DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE_

My vision cleared. What remained of the girl was…

My armor came off. I held my hand over my mouth, but it was too late.

I let everything out of my stomach. I couldn't breathe properly.

I heard footsteps behind me. I heard Ieyasu in the background, asking what happened, and then stared at me.

He was shaking me, demanding what happened. I couldn't answer. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

The blood of that girl was on my hands. A girl who was merely an associate of the Daybreakers… not a killer…

I started hyperventilating. The world was being covered in black spots as the other Jaegers surrounded me…

Last second Seryu is in my face. She says only one thing.

 _Justice._

 **Wow. That was dark. Even for me.**

 **So… what am I supposed to say? I have nothing. Seeya!**

…

…

…

His anger was beyond measurement. He saw the raid.

Yet… there was nothing he could do.

He felt a slim hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

Teru whispered something in his ear. She tried holding his hand, but he moved it away.

She said something else. That caught his attention.

 _Revenge._

He never thought it would happen, but…

He supposed it was true.

The Oni was waiting.


	15. Galath

**Sorry for the late update everybody! (sweat drops) I've been messing around with my DeviantArt account for some time! So if you want to check it out, I have the same name there as I have here! So just look up ShadowKnight49 and find it on DeviantArt.**

 **skyblade132: Something along those lines.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: We'll see.**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks!**

 **warrior of six blades: Precisely.**

 **J.f.w.: Heh heh. Also, that'll make sense eventually. I can't blame you for like/hating Flowey. Also, we'll see about Zank, eh? As for the helmet… (rips off the tag, which underneath says 'SK49') As for Sayo and Ieyasu, I wasn't surprised about Sayo as her bow was clear, but it was hard to see Ieyasu's axe as usually one-handed axes are sheathed at the waist.**

 **Guest: (wink wink)**

 **Guest (2): If you're going to comment about my other story, do it there. It's not dead, though. Just not in the mood. Will be updated soon, though.**

 **Guest (3): Thanks! It's not over!**

Chapter 15: Galath

The Puppeteer, who has his back to me, plays with a normal puppet in his left hand, making a young girl squeal. He shakes the puppet in his right hand, which is a puppet of a man, and makes a perfect imitation of a middle aged man, saying something in a different language.

He turns to look at me.

And smiles wickedly.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I woke up, exhausted. I was confused to see Wave of all people sitting next to my sickbed.

"Wave?" I asked groggily. "What is going…"

Wave just frowned and said, "General Esdeath told me to explain what happened when you woke up."

"Why you and not Seryu?"

"Well, that's also what I'm about to explain to you."

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"Wait, so you dragged me out of that tower and then what?" I asked.

"Well…" Wave said uneasily.

I was still dazed like when I was in the sickroom, but definitely better. I could hear Wave just fine, but it could be better.

"You see, when we exited, a thing in purple armor just started to attack. I wasn't able to track it, the thing was too fast. It kept on slicing us, and… well… everybody else is in the medical bay for a reason. But for some reason, you started glowing blue. I mean, there were lights coming out of your eyes and mouth. Any opening on your face. You said something like, 'Uragiri is not welcome in this world.' Your voice was kind of like yours, but mixed in with some old guy's. Then the thing just… left."

I scowled. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Seryu?" I asked.

"Having her arms repaired. She's sulking about something."

"General Esdeath?"

"She's been humiliated. She's not demoted or anything, but the Emperor is laying it thick on her."

I think that with the way I scowled, I looked like a bulldog.

"Any clue to who the heck that armor thing was?" I asked.

"None. Honestly, it was impossible to tell if it was male or female."

"Am I dismissed from the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah. You weren't hurt. If you seemed okay, you could leave. And you do. Why do you ask?"

"I want to go for a walk. On my own."

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I felt bad for lying to Wave, but it was necessary.

As usual, Lubbock was waiting there for me. He grinned at me and we exchanged small nods.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Before I could tell him I was fine, the picture of that girl flickered in my mind. My smile wavered for half a second.

Unfortunately, Lubbock must have caught that. He frowned and said, "I suppose it isn't so good, huh?"

I let the smile drop and replied, "Yeah."

Lubbock shook his head and opened up the secret room.

I went down the stairs and this time, it was only Saya waiting down there, staring into space.

"Hello, Saya," I greeted.

Saya simply said, "Good morning."

"Saya, it's the middle of the afternoon," Lubbock told her.

I plopped down on one of the sofas and asked, "Where's everybody else?"

Lubbock tried for a gloat, but couldn't do it. He told me, "Akame should be back soon, Matin is off doing… something… and Leone is shopping."

"For what? Beer?"

That bit of sarcasm would have caused a lot of laughter. Unfortunately, my grim look made it look like I was angry.

Lubbock looked at me seriously and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him simply.

"I suppose you want to talk about it when Akame is here."

"Lubbock, seriously. This is not the time to tease-"

"No. I'm saying that because, most likely, she's gone through the same thing."

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Akame entered the secret room, and Lubbock and Saya left without a word.

Without saying hello, she asked, "What happened?"

"I killed someone," I said simply, not looking at her face.

"Who?" she asked.

"A little girl."

Akame's eyes widened.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know."

"Daybreaker?"

"I don't know."

"Tatsumi. Look me in the eyes."

I did. Her red eyes were concerned, trying to let me know she was there for me.

Unfortunately, the warmth in her eyes was blocked by the cold walls of guilt and horror. It was too consuming.

"What happened. Tell me exactly."

"There was a tower. Me and my team had to invade the home of one of the Daybreaker's allies."

"A tower…"

"There were… soldiers. I don't understand why, but I charged into the building."

That feeling of dread was getting stronger.

"And?" Akame pressed on.

"Inside the top of the tower was a room… it was all girly… and there was a girl. She asked questions about how the other Daybreakers were and… I killed her."

Akame looked at me sadly. Then she told me, "It's probably for the better. She was probably someone powerful and could have made the Daybreakers stronger."

"Yeah. I suppose so," I said simply.

Akame could tell I didn't convince her. I could tell based on her saddened expression. She brought be back upstairs, her hand on my shoulder. Saya and Lubbock, who were waiting there, looked at us inquiringly.

"Saya?" she asked. "Could you please walk Tatsumi home?"

"Wait…" I said. "Lubbock, can you get me a book on mythical heroes and villains?"

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Unfortunately, Saya didn't help cheer me up.

All she did was walk me home without a word. When I got back, she just put a hand up in goodbye and left.

Talk about anti-social.

I placed my book on the table and blew the dust off it. The book was covered in leather and had a symbol of crossed swords on the front. Without a second thought, I opened the book.

The book was a guide on heroes and villains, real and myth. It had a total of 943 pages, and I had a long way to go.

I read the table of contents. It was alphabetical, so I checked the 'G' category. And there it was, Galath.

Without a comment, I turned to the page he was labeled on.

There, it described Galath as both a hero and a villain, depending on who's looking at it. He was seen as a hero for slaying monsters and trying to purify the world. However, whoever looked at him as a villain thought of his purification as a possible way to destroy the world. There was little evidence of this, though, so I ignored this.

Really, this was about as much as it said about him. No picture, no mention of Infiniti, and it didn't even mention as much as what he ate for breakfast.

"Please don't tell me I have to go on a hunt about this guy's info," I grumbled.

I fell asleep, right on my chair.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys. I haven't written a proper story in some time, so I'm trying to stop my brain from being so stiff.**

 **Also, my other AGK! fic, 'Kill the Gods,' is on hiatus until I finish with each of the gods' appearances of DeviantArt. I also have a poll on my profile about what AGK fic I'm going to make next, so check that out.**


	16. The New Daybreaker

**(UPDATED VERSION)**

 **Sorry if I took a while, guys. I've just been busy doing my own thing. Fallout 4 and stuff.**

 **J.f.w.: (coughs uncomfortably) And I can understand why it would be boring. Just setting up the girl's death and more Galath lore.**

 **TheWolfBoss06: I'm sure he was cursed to never be able to take a breath for ten minutes after a short inhale. And really, the girl's death has an effect that isn't any of the above there.**

 **LamerBlazer: Thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I guess it is. Not intentional.**

 **Guest 2: It's on my profile. If you haven't found it yet.**

 **Eriphabottackson: Thanks! Although, the Galath storyline is on Infiniti (a cutoff).**

 **(anybody who said 'update'): Here's your prize.**

 **Baron O Beefdip: Yeah, some of the earlier chapters could be better. Yes there are some cheap places out there, and it's hard to say anything about believability in AKG, due to the Imperial Arms.**

Chapter 16: The New Daybreaker

"Feeling better?" Lubbock asked as I entered the store.

"Yeah, I guess so," I told him with a smile.

A week had passed. Everybody was recovering from the fight against Za (I wasn't going to tell them they were fighting him, though) and the pain of guilt was passing.

"Akame isn't here today. She needed to go to our hideout," Lubbock told me.

"Don't worry about it," I said, though disappointed. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted help with something."

Lubbock grinned and said, "Then I hope you don't mind going shopping."

Saya popped out of nowhere and asked, "Ready?"

I was… as soon as I was done getting over the fact I was jumped by someone the size of a ten-year old.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I was shot a few glances from the people, as they knew I was travelling with a member of Night Raid. I pretended I didn't know this.

I'm not sure if it was working.

Saya, as far as I could tell, was about as tired as you could get. Sleepy eyes, sleepy posture, even the way her mouth hung open a bit. It was like she was sleepwalking.

"How far is the market from here?" I asked.

Saya considered my question and told me, "I think it's right… there…"

Right where she pointed, some guy wearing a full set of black riot armor stood in the way.

He was just... there. He wasn't there earlier, so I suspected something was up. Especially because he was wearing armor for combat.

Lucky for me, I decided to put a hand on to my sword. Otherwise, I wouldn't have deflected the bullet.

The guy had fired on me with a black pistol. People screamed and ran off.

Saya had drawn her Imperial Arms. It was a pistol, so I was quite curious how it gained its name.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

They guy drew a second pistol and told me, "My name is Manabe. It will be the last name you learn."

He started firing at me, and I hardly had enough time to transform my sword into a staff and deflect all of the bullets.

Manabe kept firing, and I saw his belt unclip something and he kicked it at me. A grenade.

"Get down!" I shouted, knocking Saya to the ground and getting down myself.

The grenade spewed smoke, filling my nostrils with the horrible smell. I heard bullets fire, so immediately I deflected them again and heard something charge up… something big.

Then it was released. The sound of something fire out of a cannon, and blow up.

The smoke cleared, and I looked at Saya.

She was wearing nothing but something like a black swimsuit, but it looked more combat oriented, like kevlar. She was floating in the air, with a white, metal backpack attached to her back. It sprouted two metal 'arms' of the same white that ended in a giant, white cannon with pink neon lights on it. The cannons stood at her side with levers for her to hold on to.

 _Hell's Explosions: Pagsabog_

Manabe considered the giant cannons trained on his face and said, "The size of that thing… it will be hard for you to move around in."

He fired some quick shots, and Saya… dodged them. She had moved swiftly to the left while floating. I suppose the fact she's floating should have told me she would be moving fast, but she was gone in a second.

Saya charged up another round, and I saw a pink visor cover her eyes. She said, "Kaboom."

Two more blasts fired at Manabe, and he dodged them with such agility he had to have an Imperial Arms.

I charged at Manabe, changing Infiniti into a spear. He jumped on the tip, jumped off of that and flipped over me with a kick to the skull. He landed and dodged another cannon blast from Saya and fired at both of us. I was too slow with one of the bullets and Galath's armor went on. I immediately was weighted down a bit, but the feel of the armor was both strong and fast. Perfect for combat.

"Bingo," Manabe said.

Something… huge popped out of his back, and it snarled.

It was huge, about the size of someone's house, with a dragon's legs, a muscular human body, and a head like an ant's, but with six horns on the back of its head and no antennae. Its whole body was black and covered with red swirls. It held a giant katana that lit with fire.

"Oni…" Manabe said. "Feed."

The beast charged me with blinding speed. I stabbed at it, but it disappeared and was behind me and punched me with its free hand. The air was knocked out of me.

Manabe kept firing at Saya, who was on a house's roof, and I was getting my butt kicked by the beast, which had picked me up and kept slamming me into the ground. I could smell the dirt, and I think I coughed blood into the armor's mask, because my vision got pretty red.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Manabe fire one shot that got so close to Saya, just cutting her hair…

And then hell broke loose… and I mean literally.

A colossal demon walked to Manabe. It was two heads taller than the beast and was less bulky. Its body was heart-shaped, its legs a mangled lizard leg, its head like a dragon's with yellow horns. It was crimson colored with white spike-like tattoos on its body. A giant sword was strapped on its back, with a cruel looking pommel. Its eyes burned like an inferno and emitted hatred. Its scent was something like a mix of blood, puke, and sulfur. Somehow, I recognized it somehow because of its arms.

Its right arm was as crimson as the rest of the body, with only three fingers with talons. And the left arm was pure steel, looking like someone's fake arm that got melted, with all of the jagged spikes with no pattern.

The beast attacking me charged the new opponent and the newcomer just deflected its blade with the metal arm. The beast was shoved aside just as easily.

"What did you do?" the demon asked Manabe. Its voice was deep and discordant.

"Damn you, Night Raid," Manabe said simply. "Oni!"

The beast returned into some strange red glow and disappeared into Manabe, who disappeared right there. Just like that.

The demon turned to me. I just realized how humiliating my position was. I had the potentially most powerful Imperial Arms, and I was useless. Absolutely destroyed by that beast.

The demon started shrinking and turned into… Matin.

Matin looked at me and asked, "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Wait, how did you know we were here?" I asked.

Matin simply said, "It's personal. Now let's go."

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Matin, who sat on the biggest couch, just looked at me and said, "My Imperial Arms."

We were in Night Raid's hidden base again, and it was only me, Saya, and Matin. Lubbock was off doing something, so he didn't know yet… I think.

Matin raised his right arm and told me, "Sathamut is able to transform its owner into a demon, but the requirement is that the owner has to have felt a great deal of pain."

I know this was personal, but I had to ask: "What happened?"

Saya, who sat next to him, patted Matin's shoulder. I got the feeling they were very close, maybe best friends or more.

"You don't know happiness until it's gone," Matin said, not exactly answering my question but yet doing so.

I turned to Saya and asked, "What happened to you?"

Saya told me, "My father was a gunsmith, and a rivaling company knew he was getting greater profits than his. He wanted to calm them down, say they were on the same side, but they only took that as trickery. One day, they destroyed my home. Killed my father."

"Why join Night Raid?"

Right there, Saya's sleepy expression became as sharp as the Murasame.

"They did it in the open," Saya told me, her voice hardened. "The Imperial Police did nothing about it. Turned a blind eye, because they were bribed the money my father owned."

"Th-that can't be right…" I stammered.

"It happened."

I wasn't sure what to think about this. I knew that the Empire wasn't totally angels and heaven (coughcoughSeryucoughcough), but this… This was too much.

I imagined it. Saya and her father just enjoying another day until faceless men threw torches and fired guns into their house. Her father taking a bullet to the head and Saya managing to crawl out of her home somehow.

"So that attacker… " I said, changing the subject, "…do you think he's a Daybreaker?"

Matin and Saya nodded grimly.

"Alright then," I told them. "I'm going to take this to the General."

"Esdeath?" Matin asked, his face shadowed.

"Why?" Saya demanded, her teeth bared together.

"It's my duty," I told them.

They backed off.

Matin told me, "Have fun."

Not sure what to think, I exited the bookstore.

 **A little bit of the newcoming Daybreaker and lore on the two Night Raid members.**

 **In case you're asking for more romance, I need to set up the stuff for the bloody side of the plot. That's how it needs to go, sorry.**

 **Also, there's a new poll on my profile. I'm asking what anime I should make a fanfic of next. BTW, the winner of the last poll was _Reaper ga Kill!_ Congrats, and prepare for the dark tale of Reaper Tatsumi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Boy Who Should Have Died

**Now that I'm done making memes, time to do a chapta. BTW, for this and the next chapter we will be focusing on Saya and Matin but still developing some romance.**

 **J.f.w.: You're correct on most counts on the characters. And I will admit that it isn't my best chapter. (which will be part of the next poll)**

 **Draco711: The Esdeath 7DS, yes, she would be basically all of them, but she does best as Greed to me. But no, Esdeath will not be part of the romance here. I never liked Tatsumi/Esdeath.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Almost**_ **is the key word.**

Chapter 16: The Boy Who Should Have Died

Esdeath was in pieces… at least that's what Wave told me. Losing that fight and the humiliation had caused a heavy depression to seep in and now the top doctors of the Empire were trying to find ways to return her to normal and look for a temporary replacement.

Fine with me. I was talking to Night Raid undisturbed at day and studying about Galath at night.

Whatever the case, I just knew that I felt empty because of a few reasons, namely the fact that Akame was off in some far-off area doing an assignment and Seryu was still hospitalized.

So most of the time I was hanging out with Leone, Lubbock, Saya, and Matin. Though strange company, all were friendly and Matin started smiling a bit.

One thing still bothered me. Matin still hadn't told me his story about how he became a member of Night Raid. Leone told me about her life in the slums and Lubbock explained his life as a merchant. Yet, why didn't Matin tell me his?

Probably because his story was a lot harsher than that of the others' stories.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Snow was falling, and it had become colder out. The ice bit at my skin as I stepped outside, even though I was wearing a thick black coat with a fur hood. Every time I exhaled, a puff of mist came with it.

My boots crunched on the snow as I made a trek to the Night Bookstore. I was hoping that Lubbock had a hot drink on him.

My brain went fuzzy. Not sure if it was because of the cold or the thought of something warm.

When I made it, Matin and Saya were leaving with small backpacks slung over their shoulders. Saya was wearing a simple white coat that seemed a bit too big, two blue mittens, and a beanie as pink as her eyes. Matin's wardrobe apparently had a grey coat that looked so thick it was bulletproof with a hood. I noticed that he was wearing bandages over his right hand so it seemed like a stump.

I considered them and asked, "Where are you going?"

"What?" Matin grunted.

"You're clearly going somewhere," I said. "Are you going shopping or…?"

"No," Matin told me. "I'm going to visit somebody."

He jerked. He must've made a mistake.

"See who?" I asked.

Matin fell silent. Saya looked at him, her eyes full of concern (and her face as blank as usual).

Matin sighed and told me, "Drop it."

I looked into his eyes and gave him a look that told him there would be no discussion.

Then both Matin and Saya's eyes widened. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes became blue," Saya told me. "Electric blue."

I clicked my tongue in response.

Matin considered me and told me, "Come with us."

I followed them as we trudged through the snow. The different cafes and bars were open and alight with candles. Children played on the streets and threw snowballs at each other, which Matin seemed particularly pleased about. Carts still moved in the streets, but they were slower than usual, giving the children more than enough time to move.

We passed the city walls with the guards staring at me because of my status. Matin led us to the stables, where a simple, wooden carriage was waiting. He and Saya hopped in, so I followed suit. Once we were all in, Matin and Saya sitting on one side and me on the other, we started going.

Matin looked at me and told me, "This day is a curse for me."

I asked him, "Why?"

Matin stared at his 'stump' and explained simply, "This was the day my father, mother, and brother died… and the one I was supposed to follow their fate."

"Wait, what?"

Saya pretended to stare at her mittens.

Matin continued, "When I was younger, I was a spoiled brat. I hated my family for the stupidest reasons. My mother for giving me what was good but not enjoyable, my father for pushing me harder, and my brother for protecting me. Hated them for loving me. Then, twelve years ago, things changed. My father was away doing work and… two men broke into the house. I heard my mother screaming in her room. It was horrible and I was curled up in my room. While I heard her screaming, my brother, who had been taking a bath, started screaming for my mother, father… and me. I had started crying. Almost after my mother was silenced… my brother's own turned into gurgling… they were drowning him."

I imagined it. It was probably worse in my perspective than it actually was, but it still brought tears to my eyes.

"You don't have to continue," Saya told Matin. There were tears in her own eyes, and she looked like she was having a harder time controlling it.

Matin plowed ahead, "When that was over, I heard my father break in with his sword and… it didn't take five seconds before he was done. Then they broke into my room. Two men, both in normal clothing and black hoods and holding maces. They saw that my second-floor room had a window in it and dumped me out of it."

I swear that it got colder at that.

"How did you survive?" I asked.

Matin shook his head and told me, "I don't know. What I do know is that I woke up on the ground, unscathed, and I walked into the house… and I realized what I'd done. What kind of a creature I was for hating those who loved me. And right then and there… this appeared on my hand."

He raised his 'stump.'

"I swore that I would always visit my family on this day every year to show them I love them… and that I regret what I made them feel."

I nodded once.

The carriage continued on for a few more seconds.

I worked up the courage and asked, "Why did you let me come along? Why not a friend? I mean, last I checked, we were just acquaintances."

Matin told me, "It's exactly because you aren't really a friend and just an acquaintance. A friend I can trust to stay away because I'd tell them verbally. Anyone else would insist because they want to know me or are just curious."

I looked at Saya, who was still pretending to ignore us, and asked, "What about her?"

"She came along when we had hardly just met, two years ago."

I opened my mouth in an _O_ shape to show I understood.

After that, we rode in silence.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

The carriage driver dropped us off in a snowy plain about an hour away from the Capital. He stood there and he and Matin exchanged a few words.

Saya stood next to me away from the carriage as I looked for Matin's house through the snow. I saw nothing, as it was a whiteout, even if the snow was falling lightly.

Matin finally joined us and walked ahead of us. Saya and I followed him.

After about a minute, I saw it. A snow-covered two-story house that was somehow still standing in the middle of nowhere.

Before I could ask about how it was lasting for so long, Matin told me, "My father was a brilliant engineer. He could build a shack that could take the weight of one of the largest Danger Beasts."

I nodded, and we entered the single door.

Matin pointed at the floor in front of us and told me, "This is where my father died."

I nodded. Saya's hands were pressed together as if in prayer.

The interior was covered in dusty oakwood floors and the same wall. There was two halls going to other rooms, presumably a kitchen, dining room, and living room.

Matin lead us upstairs, where there were four doors. He opened the one to the right, revealing a metal bedframe, probably his parents' bedroom.

"This is where my mother was beaten to death," he said, his voice becoming quieter.

I considered it again and nodded, the smell of mildew hitting my nostrils. I swear that I could hear the whole event... the screaming and crying.

Matin went on to the next room. It was a small room with a small bedframe. There was a window that let snow in, which gave me a guess whose room it was.

"This is your room?" I asked Matin without looking at him.

I could tell he nodded. He moved on to the room farthest down the hall.

In there was a bathroom, and the bathtub told me this was the final stop.

"And this… this is where my brother died," Matin said shakily. Not a single tear fell, but he was cracking.

I didn't do anything. Saya just gave Matin a look of empathy.

Matin went to the middle of the hall and took his fake cast off, revealing his demonic hand. He rubbed his hands together, making a loud scraping sound, and pressed his hands together and pressed them to the floor. He started muttering words that didn't sound human.

They sounded harsh, a jumble of sounds that meant nothing to me at first. Then I caught on to what he was saying. Most likely a demonic language, and a chant of revenge.

He finally got up after his 'sermon' and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Before I could reply, everything stopped. Matin's mouth froze before he could close it, Saya's hands stopped mid-rub, and the snow that drifted into Matin's room stopped. Then a small flash of blue reached my vision, and I saw a book lit up in the light that Infiniti often was engulfed with.

Then everything started moving again. Matin waited for a response.

"Real quick," I said. "Can I check something out?"

Matin nodded and told me, "My family has no use for anything here anymore. Help yourself."

I went over to where the flash was at. A bookshelf in his parents' room, to be exact. I checked what it had been and found a book there. It was about six-hundred pages and was bound in a black leather cover. There was no title.

I went back to Saya and Matin and said, "Let's go."

They nodded and we exited the house. I looked back at it before we got too far and thought about the family who lived there… the one who had met an undeserved demise.

 **Alright, on that note… here's a quick poll about the fic.**

 **Favorite character?**

 **Hated character?**

 **Favorite Imperial Arms?**

 **Least Favorite Imperial Arms?**

 **Favorite moment?**

 **That's all. See ya next time!**


	18. The Final Changes

**Sorry about the delays. Although, I expected some more reviews… whatever. It's fine.**

 **Also, it's time to introduce the last new member of Night Raid. You'll meet them. Now.**

Chapter 18: The Last Changes

All of the Jaegers were out of the hospital now. But it's not like anything interesting happened.

Esdeath practically disappeared. I heard that she was too busy making herself stronger… somehow. I'm not sure how, exactly.

The others were mostly relaxing or preparing themselves too. Sayo and Ieyasu caught up with me, and I told them everything that happened to me, excluding anything with me getting chummy with Aka… Night Raid. They told me how they escaped from the bandits that split us up and barely made it to the Capital. From there they subtly gave away how powerful they were and then got recruited as Jaegers, given their Imperial Arms as they did.

Sayo had gotten this… bow. I don't know how to pronounce it, but whenever she said somebody's name, an arrow she fired would chase after the person whose name was spoken until it was destroyed or ran out of speed.

Ieyasu, on the other hand, had gained this… axe that could split in half and be thrown like a throwing axe. Each one would follow the target like Sayo's bow.

Each day, I would talk to the two of them. I always wished that Seryu would join us, but she was always overtraining herself for another encounter with that thing that fought us…

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

Each night was a visit to Night Raid. As much as I wanted to talk to Matin and Saya about that 'visit,' they weren't there for some time.

This time, I found somebody sitting in Matin's spot on the furthest couch.

A girl about a year younger than me. Petite, skinny, neon blue hair in pigtails, and matching eyes, she was adorable. She wore a boy's black cotton hoodie and jeans, but that didn't make her any less cute.

Akame, Leone, and Lubbock were there as usual sitting on random couches, and each of them were looking at me, looking curious at me, as if waiting.

"Um, hey everybody," I greeted weakly.

Akame got up and gave me a quick hug then pulled away (my face was the color of her eyes then). Lubbock went with, "Hey, man." Leone waved cheerily.

The girl smiled, a small but cute one, and greeted, "Hey there. You're the one everybody keeps talking about."

Her voice wasn't really girly, it was husky, really, but it was female enough.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Tatsumi. What's your name, Miss…"

The girl looked at me indignantly. She shouted, "I'm a guy!"

Both Leone and Lubbock broke out in laughter, and Akame smiled.

"That's Gender," Akame told me. "He's a guy."

Gender nodded, looking calm and composed.

"It's a codename," he explained. "I don't have much of a reason to give away my real one."

I nodded in understanding. 'Gender' was a fitting codename.

"How old are you, anyway? Thirteen, fourteen?" I asked.

I thought that the age was fitting. He may be short (about 160 centimeters), but his appearance wasn't going to fool me this time. But I got it wrong again.

"Not at all!" Gender shouted indignantly again as Leone and Lubbock laughed again. "I'm twenty-seven!"

I sweat-dropped, realizing that this short guy-girl was older than any of us in this room.

Gender pressed a palm against his forehead and looked me straight in the eyes. This time, his neon-blue eyes had a sinister look in them, like a bloodthirsty creature.

"If I want to trust you, Tatsumi," he said, his voice steely and cool, "… I need to ask you something very important."

I felt chills crawl up my spine like spiders slipped in my toes and wanted to go up to my skull… and I mean the ones with the long legs.

That's how terrifying this short young adult was right now.

Gender's small smile also seemed a lot darker as he asked me, "Do you hear the voices? Pleading, begging, asking for their life. Those are the ones you kill. And how about those you love? Screams, cries of pain, crying to you to end their life. Do you hear them? The ones you kill? The ones you loved who died?"

There was something wrong with Gender. I felt as if those spiders were dancing on my spine.

"I don't hear the voices," I told him. "I hear nothing but silence."

Gender nodded. His smile vanished.

"Shameless killer, huh?" he noted. "Either you like killing, or you killed for what you know is the greater good."

"Definitely the latter," I told him.

Gender nodded again. The ice in his eyes melted, and he was back to the middle-school looking boy from before. But this time, I could see the age in his eyes.

"So… what's your Imperial Arms? I mean, you have one, right?" I asked to break the tension of the moment.

Smiling, Gender told me, "I do. It's called Pagpatay. You can't see it because it's under here." He poked his shirt. "It's an armor type."

"The user is immediately given strategies to kill an opponent stealthily and silently, no matter what the situation." Akame explained, serious-faced again. "We're not sure what its Trump Card is, though."

"That could be useful," I commented. "I mean, imagine what could be done if you're facing down a group of enemies. It could probably-"

"It gives ideas one opponent at a time," Gender informed me, a dark look passing in his eyes. Not the bloodlust, but sadness, if anything.

I nodded. One of the many things I've learned about Imperial Arms is that each one has a weakness.

And if I had to guess, Pagpatay's weakness did something to Gender.

Apparently, everybody else noticed that passing look in Gender's eyes, because both Leone and Lubbock looked at Akame and I. It was just now I noticed Akame and I were standing up this whole time.

"How about I walk you home today, Tatsumi?" Akame offered, making me blush again.

"Well, I don't…" I started, but I saw Akame's hand reach for the Murasame. "Okay, sure."

I waved everybody goodbye, and Akame led me home.

"Is this okay? I mean, you may not have a bounty anymore, but…" I started.

Akame cut me off with, "Nobody cares about Night Raid anymore. It's always about the Daybreakers. Second…"

She gestured at the streets. The stone streets were empty, seeing as it's nearly midnight.

I nodded and asked, "What's up with Gender?"

Akame glanced back at the bookstore and told me, "When Gender was meeting up with our leader, I… overheard his whole backstory. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

I gulped, then decided, "Okay, sure."

Akame explained, "Gender's real name is Nagisa Shiota. He had been married to a woman named… I think it was Akari Yukimura. The two had a daughter and had a good life here in the Capital. Then, when he started taking exploration trips, he found Pagpatay in a place he wouldn't say where. He returned home from that very trip to find his wife and daughter tied up and men he didn't recognize holding weapons toward them. They demanded he either join them or hand over Pagpatay. But Gender… he put it on and tried to fight them. They overpowered him and forced him to the ground, making him watch as they raped both his wife and daughter."

I bit my lip at the thought. Gender… Nagisa… he had seen his family go through that while I had only seen Seryu's aftereffects.

Akame continued, "After they were done, they started to torture both of them, and by then, Gender snapped. He didn't just kill them. He forced them to beg. What makes this scary is that he didn't censor this part out to our boss. He told it in every detail possible. After he was done, his daughter had already died. But his wife was begging him to finish it. She was in too much pain already."

Gender had asked if I heard voices.

"He picked up one of their knives…"

One side, enemies pleading for their lives…

"…and killed her."

The other, loved ones begging to be relived of pain.

"I thought I knew bloodlust," Akame told me. "But because of this the only thing he knows to do is kill. He shows so much hatred in his heart when he's killing that sometimes I wonder if he's human."

"He never does anything else?" I asked.

"No. The only thing Gender likes is showing the ones who killed his daughter and forced him to do the same to his wife how it feels to die."

Something there clicked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suspicions filling in.

Akame sighed and told me, "He said that these were soldiers. Wearing the armor of such. They were sent by the Daybreakers."

I scowled and said, "There's something not right about the Daybreakers. First that tower was protected by soldiers, and said soldiers had allegiance to the Daybreakers. Now this… why do the Daybreakers need soldiers?"

Akame didn't say anything. But as we made it to my house, she said, "There definitely isn't something right about those Daybreakers."

She hugged me quickly again and disappeared into the shadows. I nodded in her direction and went to open the door.

…until Ieyasu caught my hand right in front of the doorbell.

"Now why is it you're hanging out with the assassin Akame?" he hissed.


	19. The King on the Iron Throne

**Yay! After a long hiatus, I'm back for now!**

 **Just a few announcements:**

 **My nephew has gotten a bit more mature, so expect some cursing.**

 **Some of you have caught on to Saya and Gender, so I'll discuss something at the end.**

 **So some replies!**

 **matticusRex87: Mwahahaa!**

 **J.f.w.: I'll be explaining most of the stuff from the first paragraph here, the second about Gender, shorten the hair a bit and you have a good picture, and you'll be good. As for the third, I think I mentioned that Matin's father was an A class engineer, right?**

 **Guest (1): Yeah, I just need to develop the physical conflict along with the emotional conflict.**

 **Guest (2): (winkwinknudgenudge)**

 **Mini beat: (kills the fake self) Sorry. The Institute made a synth of me that's a bit hostile. I'm a bit pissed about the result being Tatsumi/Mine, but that's their choice.**

 **ulttoanova: I picked Greed for Esdeath because Greed can actually apply to more areas than the others.**

 **thirdreds: That's my personal info, but hey, you can go ahead and translate as much as you want.**

 **Now, enough of this! Let's get-a-goin'!**

Chapter 19: The King on the Iron Throne

As per a proper reunion with an old friend, Ieyasu and I just sat at opposite ends of my table, staring at each other.

My hands were balled in fists nervously in my lap, and all I could do is wonder, _What does he want with me?_

Finally, Ieyasu grinned and joked, "Man, Tatsumi, you were single for so long I assumed you went gay!"

With that, the tension broke. My jaw dropped at both his anticlimactic reaction and the joke in general. Then I broke out of it and my anger burst.

"Why the hell would you think I'm gay?!" I demanded, sitting up and slamming my hands on the table.

"Because you never showed any interest in any of the village girls, man," Ieyasu shot back, his shiteating grin both making me try to resist a smile yet making it easier to kill it.

"That's because there was one!"

"You get my point."

I sighed and slipped back into my chair, remembering the question I had to ask.

"So… why were you right outside my door?" I asked, serious again.

Ieyasu, killing his grin and getting serious as well, told me, "I'll get to that afterwards. But I just want to tell you that being with the assassin Akame, or any of the members of Night Raid, is a bad idea."

I tilted my head to the side, confused, and asked, "Why? They don't have bounties."

"No, but they aren't completely trustworthy. The Emperor removed the bounties for either making them think they owe us or to leave them alive."

"Leave them alive…?"

"Yeah. If he can't convince them they owe us, he wants to manipulate Night Raid and the Daybreakers to tear each other apart."

I could see the Emperor's plan working… if Night Raid was stupid, at least. Have Night Raid and the Daybreakers fight, and whoever is left gets cut down.

Apparently, they assumed that individually, both assassin groups' members were cannon fodder. I knew better. But I wasn't planning to argue.

"It's legitimately a crime to attack them," Ieyasu continued. "It's like they're citizens or something."

"I think they are," I put in, wondering if Seryu rubbed off him somehow.

"Point is, Tatsumi, don't trust them. I can't stop you from talking to any of them, or even being their friend, like you'd be stupid enough to do that, but don't trust them. You need your sword on you at all times with them. If you don't… you're gonna find yourself with your throat slit."

Honestly, I was getting tired of Ieyasu telling me not to be friends with Night Raid (okay, so I was stupid. Whatever), so I just went on to the original subject: "So, what'd you come here to tell me?"

Ieyasu sighed and told me, "Stables, tomorrow morning, eight o' clock. We're traveling to the Kingdom of Iron."

I gulped. The Kingdom of Iron is, kinda obviously, the land that the King on the Iron Throne ruled. From pictures I'd seen of it, it was huge, intimidating, and more than just scary. It was terrifying.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. That girl Seryu really seems to like you. She kept on interrogating me about you, every moment you weren't there."

My face went red with embarrassment as I sat up again and shouted, "Shut up, you a-"

"I had to convince her over and over again that there was nothing between you and Sayo, and it sure as hell was hard to do!"

"A-At least there's a _possibility_ someone likes me!"

Ieyasu shut up and looked at my door sheepishly. Something clicked, between this reaction and him reassuring there was nothing between me and Sayo…

I grinned, childish glee overcoming my maturity.

"You and Sayo, huh?" I said with a smirk.

Ieyasu got up and went to the door, saying simply, "See you tomorrow."

"I knew you'd be a thing!" I called after him.

"Put it in a poem!" he called back before slamming the door.

After snorting at his bad retort, I went up my stairs and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _So… Seryu was asking if I was in a relationship, huh?_ I thought over and over again.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I greeted the next morning with a groan as I wrote a small note for Akame about where I was and then left.

The stables, placed right outside of the Capital's walls, had a pile of hay for the horses to shit-I mean, _lay_ on, fences to keep them in, and a canopy over their heads to keep them cool from the hot summer air.

I arrived and found Esdeath, with her usual intimidating smirk, talking to all of the others, who were all listening intently.

I caught up and my muscles tensed, ready to understand what our plan is. They tensed up all the more when I found Seryu cradling Coro, as usual. She caught my eye for a second and smiled before turning her attention back to Esdeath. I tried to as well, but I was only listening with only half of my attention.

"…as you should know, the King is very aggressive and tends to taunt, so keep your personal pride down and don't lash out," Esdeath instructed us. "I don't care how much he calls your mother a whore. And never discuss religion to him. He is a devout follower of the being named Molag Bal, and will not appreciate being told about other deities."

Apparently, I missed out on a lot, because that was it.

You know, I was starting to regret not taking Akame's offer to join Night Raid, but I picked my path. But I sure as hell didn't want to meet this King on the Iron Throne. That's the only thing I could think as I got on my horse.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

I was told the Kingdom was terrifying, but it was more than that. It was flat-out horrifying.

Giant, plated, iron walls towered over us as we approached. Along the walls, men in black juggernaut armor patrolled the walls with giant crossbows. Almost all of them stared down at us as we approached.

My heart has never beat so fast… in terror, at least.

I heard Esdeath muttering how pitiful the defenses were and Stylish murmuring how the walls could use advice, but I could tell the others were quiet with fear.

To let us across a giant pit of spikes surrounding the walls, giant drawbridge was let down for us… and then a giant wall/gate rose… then another gate… and then a pair of statues holding shields like a wall slid aside… and then…

I almost got bored watching all of these fancy, defensive walls open up. But eventually, they opened for…

An army of even larger juggernauts with halberds and shields stepped aside for a pathway for us, where another in black and golden armor awaited, only holding a halberd, no shield.

We approached and entered the walls, and the man there stepped towards us and cleared his throat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," 'he' said in a feminine voice. "I am one of the King's most trusted Lieutenants, Chiaki Tsumiki."

Okay, I mistook a guy as a girl. Why not a girl as a guy?

Chiaki continued, "I will lead you to his palace, if you may dismount."

Esdeath nodded and said, "We will dismount."

Without needing to catch the memo, we dismounted our horses and followed Chiaki through the giant pathway paved with concrete and armored men.

I couldn't see any buildings, except for the thing that made me look up and drop my jaw.

I was surprised I didn't get a heart attack looking at it.

A giant spire, surrounded by towers with mounted cannons turning on a swivel. The spire was shining and polished, sinisterly pure black from the iron it was made from. Tall, proud, terrifying.

It was horrible yet beautiful. I almost didn't notice that the giant iron (again) doors were opening for us, revealing the throne room.

Okay, so the throne room was the base room. Clearly not what the Empire prefers.

The throne room had an immediate red carpet leading to the throne, but I was too busy staring at tapestries of warriors in armor placed around the room, and the chandeliers reflecting yellow across the black iron room. Men in uniforms of steely grey and black lined across the carpet, bowing to us respectfully.

And the throne itself…

A tall, iron chair, decorated with swords, skulls of danger beasts, and, right above it, a different skull. A horrible, human yet inhuman, skull with horns sticking out from its cheekbones. Something about it felt… evil. But not as much as the throne's inhabitant.

Though he was dressed as the others, the King on the Iron Throne was clearly in charge, between his giant, bulky body, his short grey hair and shaved facial hair that gave off the feeling of dominance, and his posture as he stood up to see us. Tall, proud, dangerous. Like his very own tower.

Chiaki kneeled before him, and we all followed suit. I kneeled but kept my eyes trained on him. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his own, dangerous, black ones.

"I have brought you to you, my king," Chiaki announced.

"I can see that, stupid girl," the King snarled, his voice low and commanding. "And here's my answer to your treaty, General Esdeath."

Esdeath, with a smirk, looked up.

"Your offer has been rejected, as I am now a Daybreaker myself," the King informed us.

 **Anyways, I just want to ask, should I make a list of references and 'behind the scenes' stuff after the story's finished, or should I make one now and post it on DeviantArt?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. The Trap

Chapter 20: The Trap

My heart plummeted. The world spun as I heard these words.

" _Your offer has been rejected, as I am now a Daybreaker myself."_

Sweat rolled down my face as I looked up at the King.

In between us and him was… oh my…

A man in a suit of dark violet armor, the color of a bruise. Sleek and sharp-looking with ornate carvings of swirls and smoke, almost like what would happen if one gave an assassin's bodysuit full-body covering armor and fins. The helm was shaped like it was meant for efficiency. Essentially a ball with fins for aerodynamics and small holes at the face to ensure visibility in a one-sided manner. No definite pattern for the holes, but they seemed to work. And its gauntlets didn't fit in with the whole assassin armor picture… mounted on them were an extra layer of armor, with what seemed to be katanas protruding from them in the direction the fists would be aimed.

Somehow, the man seemed to reek of something that made Infiniti seem to hum almost angrily.

At the man's appearance, the other Jaegers got up, and it was clear: this was the man who defeated all of them. This… this had to be the Uragiri wielder.

"The Daybreakers gave me a far better offer than you could ever give me," the King said, not even getting up. This made me pissed. "Just lay down and die now, hmm?"

Leaping in front of the door were Akumu and Manabe, blocking us off from the escape we'd never use. Coming from one of the tapestries was a sickly, skeletal girl with ratty brown hair, pale skin, and dark eyes wearing nothing but a simple traveling cloak (I think) and holding a bardiche. Coming from the tapestry opposite…

"About time!" Zan Nin Na shouted. "Can we kill these shitheads now?!"

I was ready to make the first move and tear out Zan Nin Na's throat and completely forget about the others. However…

The stained glass windows (I found the images in them so horrifying I just pretended they weren't there) shattered, and I was both overjoyed and horrified at my backup.

"Night Raid!" both Esdeath and the King shouted.

All of them that I knew made it. Gender, Matin, Saya, Lubbock, Leone, and Akame landed on the floor.

I appreciated the help, but I sure as hell wasn't happy to see them. Especially when the chaos broke out.

Gender leaped at Akumu and both disappeared. Manabe pulled the pin out of a grenade and chucked it at us, and Esdeath blocked it with a wall of ice that broke through the iron castle and launched it at Night Raid, before it was stopped by Matin in his demon form, who obliterated it with a punch. Saya fired a blast at the guards, who all blew up into smithereens. Leone charged at Zan, and both collided in the middle of the room, sending shockwaves up and everywhere.

More skirmishes were happening, but I knew one thing… I was going to finish things with Zan right here and right now. I drew Infiniti and turned it to its cleaver form and stepped forward.

Then the Uragiri user landed in front of me. The katana claws were drawn to such a length that his arms had to be lifted off the ground.

Didn't seem to be much of a problem to him.

"I have waited for a long time to fight you, Galath," the Uragiri user said, his voice deep and distorted. "No distractions! You and me!"

I felt a burning hatred. Not because of what kind of a monster this guy was supposed to be, but because but because but because but because _but because but because but because but because_ _ **but because but because but because but because**_

" _GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN WAY!"_ I howled at him, the armor of Galath covering me again, giving me the strength to push past him.

Bad move. He sliced me from behind, and my back burned where he cut me.

"Do not ignore me," the Uragiri user growled.

 _Fine. I'll just have to kill him first,_ I thought maliciously.

I nimbly got to my feet and swept the air behind me with the cleaver, and the Uragiri user leaped above my swing. I transformed Infiniti into a spear, and the Uragiri user caught the shaft.

"I was wrong," the Uragiri user growled in my face, his voice full of disgust. "You are not worthy of Galath's name."

He kicked me away, taking Infiniti with him. Outside of Infiniti's proximity, the weight of Galath's armor disappeared, and I was back to my normal clothes.

The Uragiri user leaped over to the King's side and told him something. The King nodded.

"Our job is done!" the King shouted.

The other Daybreakers seemed to understand. They broke through the door and ran off. Akumu and Gender popped into existence, both looking dangerously riddled with cuts, and the jester-faced murderer ran away.

The Uragiri user slammed his clawed fist into the floor, and the ground began to rumble… and fell beneath my feet.

Let me just say that my life did not flash before my eyes.

I started to fall and saw snippets of things happening. Esdeath shouting at the other Jaegers to get away. A katana shooting into her shoulder. The King flying away on a piece of steel. Night Raid going out the stained glass windows they entered from. Akame leaping down towards me…

Wait, Akame?

My eyes widened in shock as she fell down the pit, leaping from one chunk of rubble to another. She didn't even appear thrown off in the slightest by the fall as she caught me.

"A-Akame?!" I managed.

"It's going to be a rough fall," she said simply.

We dropped into the darkness.

 **GUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANEGUILTYINSANE**

When we hit the ground, Akame let me onto my feet and we ran so the giant pit wasn't right above our heads. Then we finally took a good look of the area.

It seemed to be a mineshaft, wooden support beams holding the ceiling in place so the rest of the area was stable… to say the least. Torches lined the stone walls, giving us visibility.

"What just happened?" I finally said, my heart pounding fast.

Akame looked back at me and said simply, "That was a trap the King had been preparing for something like this. Intruders would come in, and he'd destroy the floor to let the invaders fall to their deaths."

"Well that failed," I managed to joke, then realized that the joke was not funny.

Akame just blinked before going down the mineshaft. At a loss for ideas, I followed.


End file.
